School Metal Panic!
by Dark-Infinities
Summary: The survival game takes a new twist and Harima finds himself piloting an Arm Slave to protect the school. YakumoxHarima
1. School Metal Panic!

This crossover is set to the Full Metal Panic universe. That means all events with in the Full Metal Panic series has already happened. The School Rumble half for this crossover starts and diverges at the survival game.

Character roles and changes:

**Harima Kenji** – Unwittingly joins Mithril after impressing the high-ranking officers of the TDD-1

**Takano Akira** – Spy working for Mithril

I do not own either Full Metal Panic or School Rumble.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 - Yagami High's Knight in Shining Armour**

* * *

The moon shone brightly in night sky and illuminated the halls of Yagami High School that had been turned into an all to realistic battlefield, due to Akira's idea of a survival game. Out of concern for her sister's absence and after hearing her say they were going to play a game at the school, Yakumo made her way to the learning institution as she near the grounds flashes lit up the usually dark halls and gunshots echoed into the night. The concern was soon was replaced by fear and scrambled over the gate and rushed into the school when she saw the bodies of her fellow students went into shock "A…are th…they dead?" she stuttered as she backed away from the scene on the first floor.

Akira appeared behind her from the shadows "They're not dead, even though they were hit with blanks they're being way overly dramatic." She stated in a cold and almost emotionless tone. "At the moment Hanai is solely targeting Harima and if the Coffee Shop team wins the Tea Club will naturally be offering his services and in his current state of mind Hanai is willing to almost do anything" she eyed the raven-haired girl slyly with a small devilish grin on her face while holding a Glock 26.

She stiffened at the comment and her eyes widened and her mind raced on what to do, should she let them play the game out or should she step in just in case Hanai got out of hand and due to the misunderstanding of the relationship between Harima and herself it was quite possible "I…I'll return this." She snatched the weapon from Akira's right hand and searched for the two fools.

In the corners of the poorly lit school hungry eyes watched their prey dash through the halls with even more grim determination after she heard Hanai scream out Mikoto's name "This is Black Wolf-7 target has been spotted and she's heading to the roof, over!" The dark figure said in a deep foreign accent. "_Roger that an RK-92 is on its way to rendezvous, eliminate any witnesses that spot you, over!_" Another accented man spoke to the predator. "Wilco Lieutenant Alexi, out!" He closed the communications channel and began to stalk his prey.

A cool breeze swept across the roof of the school as the two fools of 2-C stood back-to-back with a pistol in each hand "All right Harima if that's how you want it I'll get it out of you by force!" his voice was serious yet somewhat uncertain about the idea but held his stainless steel STI VIP pistol firmly.

The dark haired delinquent just scoffed at Hanai "Whatever four-eyes just be sure that you haven't disappeared before I turn around" he stated arrogantly as he raised his black Desert Eagle Mark XIX slightly with a grin on his face and then lowered to his side again.

Both standing at attention the both planted their left foot forward and began counting off "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" they were interrupted by someone bursting through the door to the roof and the ringing of a gunshot.

He looked at the falling frame of the usually loud Hanai with confusion and then at his own piece then began looking around him "Huh?" Harima turned his head to the origin of the gunshot and saw a raven-haired first year with two arms outstretched and legs firmly apart as she gripped her weapon tightly.

"Harima you cheating bastard" He said weakly as he didn't see who had shot him in the back.

Casually the young man in the sunglasses walked up to the crippled classmate and looked down on him "It wasn't me that fired" he said sincerely

"Then who? Yakumo…but why?" his voice sounded distant and near heartbreak at the one he cared for had shot him.

The shadows and her hid his face from both Hanai and Harima "B-because you don't listen Hanai." She shook as she said this.

Haruki's eyes opened wide in alarm and tried to get up. "But I do!" Hanai began to protest.

"You can't see that I'm not interested in you, both of you don't understand the feelings of a girl" Her voice was barely audible to both of them as she turned her back to Hanai

A heavy sigh escaped the young man's lips "So what have I been chasing all this time?" he asked casting one last longing gaze at the starry night skies before succumbing to the pain and fell into an unconscious state.

Harima still clueless of the situation looked at his assistant and best friend with softened eyes "Imotou-san I know that the one I love has feelings for someone else and I know that she doesn't have the same feelings that I do for her" he walked over to the side rails of the roof near the door and looked out over the schoolyard as if gazing towards some distant land. "When and if I tell her and if she doesn't return my feelings I will be happy just to see her smile even…if it is with someone else." He said half-heartedly although claiming Tenma as his own would make him happy he knew that she would be happiest with Karasuma as the air between Harima and Yakumo faded the doors to the roof suddenly slammed open again and a pair of men dressed from head to toe in black and armed with silenced pistols appeared before the two "Who the hell are you?" their response however was firing a series of rounds at Harima that grazed his shoulder. '_Those aren't blanks!!'_ the alarms began to ring in the back of his mind as the nerves of his left shoulder began to burn. Not wanting to leave the younger sister of Tenma with two armed men, Harima picked her up and ran with her in his arms knocking them down in the process.

The men rolled on to their stomachs and fired a few more rounds at their target "Drop the girl now!" They shouted into the darkened halls of the school at the young delinquent in a foreign voice

She looked up at the man that was carrying her to safety with visible concern in her crimson red eyes "Wh-what's going on? Who are these people?" she asked in her usual timid voice.

Although he wanted to know the answer to that question himself he was too focused on escaping from the assailants armed with live ammo. "I don't know but I do know they're play for keeps" he admitted however several faint silhouettes in the dark hallways of the school caused him to stopped at an intersection. '_Damn they're coming from all sides, there's only one way out of here but-_'he looked down and shook his head '_This is no time to second guess yourself_' he turned the his Desert Eagle on one of the school's many windows and fired a succession of roundsand weakened glass "Hold on to me we're going through the window." He looked down at Yakumo with a mix of concern and confidence.

"But…" she didn't sound sure about Harima's plan but nodded none-the-less.

As hurried footsteps echoed through the corridors Harima pressed himself against the far wall and held Yakumo close to him causing the cheeks of Tenma's sister to redden slightly "Just hold on tight" his voice was deep yet calm, the raven haired beauty got in close and held onto the former delinquent's shirt tightly as Harima crashed his shoulder into the glass he tucked his head down and rolled along the dirt ground while protecting Yakumo's own head "Are you okay?" Once they came to a stop he gently pulled her away from his chest and checked to see if she wasn't hurt from the fall.

She nodded imply at the question as the light blush still remained on her cheeks "Y…yes I'm fine but you're bleeding…" she used this chance to try and looked after the graze on his left shoulder.

He shook his head and looked back at the school with apprehension. "I've had worse they're more focused on us at the moment so we need to lead whoever they are away from the school." He then turned his attention to the school gates however his plans of luring the assassins away from Yagami High were soon interrupted by an earth shaking tremor "What the hell?" he looked up as the a bipedal machine suddenly appeared in front of the two.

The younger Tsukamoto sister blinked at the sight before "It's a giant robot…" her voice trailed off as the Arm Slave came into view and entered the school grounds.

The humanoid like machine leaned down and put out an open hand "Hurry! Give me the girl" there was a sense of urgency in the pilot's voice as it echoed over the speaker.

"Like hell I will!" He shouted back turning his back slightly to the pilot as if to protect the ravenette in his arms.

The pilot let out a frustrated sigh at how uncooperative the young man was being "I'm a good guy." He said vainly.

However due to Kenji's stubbornness refused to hand over the person in his arms to someone he didn't know especially someone who was piloting a tan colour robot that could crush someone in an instant. "Listen pal I'm not handing her over to no one." He shouted "Until I am told what the bloody hell is going on she's going no where…and it really feels friggin' weird talking to a freaking machine!" he said the last part rather admittedly and his cast his gaze down on the red eyed girl in his arms that was now blushing furiously and close to tearing his shirt off from how tightly she was grasping his shirt so she wouldn't accidentally fall. '_Wow she is sure holding on tight_'

During this whole debacle the raven haired beauty couldn't read the delinquent's mind which obviously meant that he was protecting her out of a sense of duty and looked up at the man she admired "Ha-Harima-senpai!?!" her voice became shaky as soon as she saw another silhouette moving in the darkness of the night

"Don't worry Imotou-san I'm not handing you over" he obviously to see the threatening frame of another machine approaching but as soon as he looked up back at the one before him the threat was now fully visible to him. "What the…BEHIND YOU!" he called out to the pilot of the first AS.

The pilot of the machine heaved at the controls and turned the M-9 around to face the RK-92 and caught the frog like enemy's weapon that seemed reminiscent of the AK-47 assault rifle, both machines soon began to struggle for the weapon and had the same intent of getting their hands on Yakumo. "GET DOWN!!" the first pilot called to the pair as he was able to kick his opponent away from the weapon and into a nearby house before it fully crushed the house the 'Savage' fired off it's head mounted heavy machine cannons at the M-9, although it wasn't enough to do major damage the force and the unexpected move was enough cause the pilot of the first machine to lose his balance. Harima whom was no stranger to combat had long since moved out of the way and closer to the school building that they had previously had exited, as the melee continued the delinquent sheltered the Yakumo's body from the flying debris however this heroic act came at a price and Harima once again received another scar across his back.

On the roof Hanai began to stir from his slumber on the roof to the loud rumble of wood and concrete being crushed and screech of crashing metal "What's with the racket? This has to be some sort of weird dream! What's Harima doing down there? I better investigate this matter and find a way to resolve it!" he said in denial and began his descent to the stairs only to slip on an empty shell casing from the one assassin's PSS Silent Pistol and tumbled down the stairs head over heels "Whaa…oww…oomph…ouch!" he eventually hit his head against a wall in the corridor and again soon found himself in the embrace of unconsciousness.

"Oi Tinman are you okay?" His eyes narrowed out of impatience and the lack of movement the first machine was doing and eventually got fed up with waiting. "Wait here Imotou-san. How do you open this thing…here?" he began to search the machine for a switch or a lever that would open the canopy and grinned out of success when he found what had been searching for and was reward with the hiss of seals being released "Sweet…or not…hey are you okay bud? I better get you out of there...here." ignoring the throbbing pain from his own wound he pulled the badly injured pilot from the M-9 and carried him to Yakumo so she could care for him.

"Oh…no" She gasped when she saw Harima carrying the bloodied man to her

Catching Yakumo by surprise the delinquent ripped off some of his uniform and folded it up neatly and pressed it against the worst of the wounds before gently handing the soldier's life to the raven first year. "Here…keep pressure on the wound I don't think our friend over there is willing to stay down." He glared at the machine still sitting in the ruined home across from the school and bit his lower lip '_If I don't do something everyone will…_' he saw an image of Tenma getting hurt by the second machine and that was enough to send him running for the M-9.

The the first year looked up from the injured soldier as soon as she heard distant running and saw the owner of the sound scramble into the fallen machine "Wait Harima-sempai where are you going?" her voice fell onto deaf ears as there was no reply.

Quickly he looked over the controls noting the arm and leg braces inside the cockpit "Well it doesn't look too complicated to drive so I might as well take over from this guy. Legs go there and arms there…" he said place a limb in their appropriate place however his concentration was soon broken by the crackling of the on board radio.

"Urzu 10 Come In! Urzu 10 please respond!" a young girl's voice echoed inside the machine.

Harima looked about somewhat confused but leaned forward a bit "Urzu 10 was injured; I'm taking over for him." He responded to the girl's voice.

"_Who are you and what have you done with the pilot?_" this time it was a rather demanding male's voice

Harima was starting to get irritated by all the demands and questions "He's out cold but he'll be fine as for my name just call me Harima….so how about telling me how to operate this thing?" he tried to keep his cool but ended up sounding sarcastic.

Submerged under the waters of Yagami Bay the unique profile of the attack submarine Tuatha De Danaan lingered silently as events unfolded at the High School, on the bridge of the privately owned submarine an elderly man turned to his superior in both shock and also disgust at the thought of someone other than a soldier in control of one of Mithril's machines "Captain we can't allow a civilian pilot an M-9" he almost sounded like he was pleading rather than stating a regulation.

He interrupted the Commander by coughing audibly "Excuse me I can still hear you and if I can't get this thing moving the red guy is going to not only kill me but also everyone in my class so how about…" he spoke as the Soviet built AS in front of him began to move "YOU TELL ME HOW TO MOVE THIS THING BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE LET'S SIT DOWN AND TALK TYPE!!!" He quipped as the pilot of the 'Savage' now was searching for its weapon.

After considering that having Harima pilot the AS as the only viable option an elderly man with a beard and moustache cleared his throat with unshakable resolve in his steely eyes "First of all you need to login as a guest, grab hold of the levers on you left arm is a keypad on your right is the throttle, once fully inside cockpit will close automatically and adjust to suit your body." His instructions were confirmed by the sound of the onboard AI announcing that the ECS and an actuator within the right leg of the M-9 were damage as well as confirm the mode that it was in, Harima's ability to follow the instructions eased the Lieutenant Commander "Once fully connected to the Arm Slave you can move the controls as if the machine was part of your own body." He said with finality.

The commander turned to his superior still not believing what he was witnessing "Captain!" he shouted in concern.

Twirling her hair the young female captain turned to her executive officer slightly with a look of equal concern on her face but it soon relaxed "Mr Mardukas, Sergeant Sagara is still in Tokyo and they wouldn't survive long enough even if we mobilize other units. After this threat is disposed of we will be in a better position to resolve this issue until then I'll allow this." She assured the commander that she had considered other options.

Richard Mardukas let out sigh of disbelief and relented to his captain's wishes "As you wish." He looked at then looked back at the main monitor.

The radio crackled to life again "That's done it thanks! NOW LET'S KICK SOME ARSE!" Harima cried over the radio in eager confidence.

Kalinin smirked at the young man's attitude "He certainly is a loud one…" he commented light heartedly turning to Captain Testarossa.

The young girl smirked with the Lieutenant Commander, from what the captain could tell by his crass attitude that this Harima maybe just as entertaining as Sergeant Sagara "Yes but it is also somewhat refreshing don't you think?" she said in a cheery tone intrigued if the young man on the other end of the radio would be able to survive.

Back at Yagami High the boyish Akira Takano walked out onto the field where Yakumo was taking care of the wounded AS pilot as she approached the raven haired girl Harima's classmate threw an unconscious KGB agent onto the ground and startled the young Tsukamoto girl whom looked back at her senior in astonishment "Akira-sempai did you take those men out all by yourself?" she asked her still in shock that the brown haired woman managed to walk out of the school without as so much as a scratch.

She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly at the question "No I had some help from Eri's butler and Osakabe-sensei but you should lie down." She replied in her usual monotonous tone of voice. Yakumo looked at her senior quizzically wondering what she meant by 'lie down' and her answer soon came when a she felt something press against the flesh of her neck and fell forward into Akira's arms and was soon resting peacefully on the grass.

While Harima's classmate watched over Yakumo and the wounded pilot the battle between the two metal giants raged on with neither of them backing down, although the RK-92 was outdated compared to the M-9 the pilot was exceptionally skilled in piloting an Arm Slave and was also frustrated at the stalemate and threw the delinquent tumbling into the street "You bastard why won't you go down?" he cursed as the 'Savage' fired its head mounted cannons again causing a hail of bullets to charge up the road towards its young prey. "That's it I've had enough!" Kenji roared after narrowly missing what would have been a fatal blow, turning his words into actions Harima swiftly tapped a series of buttons on keypad on the left and released a hardened anti-armour knife from a compartment in the torso, the Soviet made Arm Slave again locked onto Kenji's M-9 and fired another barrage of armour piercing shells at the humanoid machine but again missed its as Harima sent the M-9 into a roll across the street that threw the large glistening knife mono-molecular cutter at the torso of the blackened machine. "I win…. okay now that isn't fair." He said sarcastically but managed to use the first enemy AS as a shield that was quickly torn to shreds by the new opponent, using what was left of his temporary shield Harima charged the other 'Savage' and knocked over him over which sent a cloud of dust and debris into the air with the advantage now on his side the delinquent-turned-pilot fired the head mounted cannons of the commandeered M-9 at the main camera of his opponent then cautiously manoeuvred himself away from his disabled foe "Now to get some information from these jerks…" he said panting as the pain from his wound started to catch up with him.

The KGB agent however wasn't willing to give up so easy and wasn't about to allow himself to be captured and interrogated with a made up mind the Soviet reached for the leg of the M-9 and latched itself to Harima's machine and initiated a self destruct "For the motherland!"

Surprised by this action Harima stumble back and caused his machine to fall on its back "What the fuck? Get off me! Get off me!" the M-9 began to kick the RK-92 in an attempt to free itself from the vice grip of the 'Savage', although he wasn't much of a science fiction fan Harima remembered a line from situation similar to the one he was in. "DAMN IT! AI PURGE THE RIGHT LEG!" He shouted and his request was answered by a sudden jolt as the leg of the humanoid mecha was ejected from its socket but this act was to no avail and was soon engulfed in a ball of red and gold flame.

As Harima's machine was being rocked about by the shockwave from the Russian agent's machine the youth's head bobbled around violently until it was slammed against the head of the seat "_Harima are you there?_" fearing the worst for the temp-pilot the crew the Captain of the Danaan attempted to contact the delinquent.

"Yeah I'm here somehow…" He said weakly still in a daze from hitting his head against the seat.

"Good! A helicopter transport will be on its way soon to pick up the Arm Slave onto the platform stay onboard we'll need to talk to you." This time it was the elderly man that taught him how to use the Arm Slave speaking to Harima.

The delinquent chuckled lightly but the concussion to the back of his skull reminded him told that he wasn't allowed to laugh or move "Good I don't feel like moving but what about the pilot and the other thugs?" he asked weakly has his head hung limply in the air with the as the AS laid on its stomach.

There was a brief silence "_We'll take care of that matter as well, you performed quite admirably tonight._" Alerted to the disturbance in the area the distant whine of sirens could be heard approaching the school where the Agent had sacrificed himself in the attempt to kill Harima Kenji.

The cracks in his sunglasses finally gave way and the lenses fell to pieces "And just who are you?" he started to doze off.

"You'll know when we meet" the captain said with finality in her voice and with that Harima was soon embraced by the darkness of the unconsciousness.

As the night went on and the sun slowly rose above the horizon to signal the beginning of a new day our dark haired delinquent stirred from his concussion induced slumber "What the hell happened was it a dream? Wait this isn't my room." He said wearily as his surroundings came into focus, looking around he saw privacy screens, two medicine cabinets, a desk with files and charts, posters with the human anatomy and various other medical related objects in the room came to the conclusion that he was in some kind of medical facility but what he couldn't understand was that there were some exposed pipes and polished metal.

As the dark haired youth tried to sit up the door to the infirmary creaked open and a grey haired man dressed in military attire entered the room "I see that you're awake Mr Harima" the elderly man took a seat with splaying out a thin folder in front of him on a knee.

Eventually Kenji managed to get himself into a sitting position and was relieved that he didn't open the wound on his back, which he knew would become another scar. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" he eyed the greying officer with suspicion.

The old man really couldn't blame Harima for being cautious, after all he was transported to an unfamiliar environment while unconscious "I am Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin, the one who taught you how to operate the the Arm Slave." His voice was filled with authority and years of experience.

Harima then looked down at the foot of the hospital bed "How is everyone?" there was a hint of concern and regret as he spoke.

Kalinin closed his eys and a small smile crept up on his face for he felt sympathy for him and was starting to take a liking to the young man before him, but the smile sound left his face "They're fine for now." He said in a somber tone.

He snapped his head back so he was looking directly at the Lieutenant Commander "What do mean by for now? Do you mean they'll attack the school again?" he asked disturbed by what the man in front of him had said, yes he was able to defend the school this time but that was out of sheer luck however next time there may not be anyone to stop those creeps

"The school, mall and just about anywhere as long as they get what they're after and what they're after is someone you know quite well and that would be the young Tsukamoto." He stated in a cool and well rehearsed voice.

Usually Harima would burst out and ask if it was Tenma they were after but due to the fact the foreigners dressed in black asked him to drop the younger sister it was they were after Yakumo "Imotou-san!?! But why?" he asked out of curiousity.

Kalinin got up from his chair next to Harima and dropped the file he had been carrying with him on the young man's lap "That is privileged information and so was the M-9 before you were allowed to pilot it." He looked back at the delinquent as if he was planning something "I have a proposal for you that I'd like you to consider Harima and that would be to join our organization, for a novice you handled the Arm Slave quite well and from what our pilot saw during the 'survival game' you are a skilled combatant and show promise." He was trying to butter up the youth to convince him to join Mithril.

Harima scoffed at all the compliments he was receiving from the older man "Drop the flattery. Just tell me what is going on and what the hell is this organization and if I do join what is in it for me." He said wanting to get to the point of the whole conversation.

He cleared his throat and thought it best to tell him where they were at the moment "Right now we're on the submarine TDD-1 Tuatha De Danaan which is part of a paramilitary, anti-terrorist organization known as Mithril." He paused just incase the youth had any remaining questions

"So what are you doing here?" he was finding it hard to believe that Mithril and in fact any other organization would attack Yagami without some sort of reason.

Kalinin just stared coldly at Harima out of the corner of his eye and continued with his explanation of the events that had just transpired. "Our job is to protect people with special gifts that are known as the Whispered from those who would use their abilities to harm others. However due to miscommunication and out of desperation, hostile nations and organizations alike assume that Tsukamoto, Yakumo is a Whispered." He nodded to Harima to open the file that they had on the girl in question before continuing the explanation. "Whispered have an innate knowledge of advanced math, science, engineering and physics. They are also capable of producing machines and devices beyond the scope of present-day human comprehension and due to the difficulty of finding Whispereds governments are willing to go to extreme lengths to acquire them." He said matter-of-factly letting Harima know the full extent and the severity of the global situation.

Harima just looked at the Lieutenant Commander dumbly "That answers two of the questions…I guess."

"If you join you will receive special training not only that all expenses for the duration of the mission will be paid for and as a member of Mithril you will receive an income here is an estimate in Japanese currency." He handed the delinquent a sheet of paper with spreadsheet that showed how much money each soldier within the organization earned by rank which caused Harima eyes to bug out and earned an intrigued smirk from Kalinin "Training will start after your culture festival has ended and you'll be instructed by Sergeant Major Melissa Mao." He turned on his heels and walked out of the infirmary.

Harima looked up alarmed by the statement "But I didn't say anything!" he protested to the elderly officer.

The ex-Russian soldier looked back at the delinquent one last time "The look in your eyes was enough." _They both have the same look in their eyes, they're both looking for a place to belong_. He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway back to his office to finish off the last of his reports.

"Crap why did I have to freak out over how much I would be getting? Wait…he said paramilitary didn't he? Then I'd have to actually…" he gritted his teeth when he realized that he was going to be forced to kill again. "What about my manga will I still have time for it? But then again I'd be able to afford to get the items I need for it and I'll be able to get the new motorcycle I've been saving for." He began to weigh the advantages against the disadvantages, after pulling himself out of bed he walked over to some clothes that had been prepared for him and laid on the desk at the front of the infirmary then noticed that there was a new pair of sunglasses, albeit that they weren't like his old ones but they served a purpose, there was also a new white school shirt as well as tank top for him to wear. After taking some time to get changed into his uniform he then left the medical facility that was aboard the submarine.

As he was leaving he was intercepted by what he though to be a Chinese woman and a Westerner "You must be Harima Kenji" the male blonde said in a laid back tone

"Yes I am…what do you want?" Harima responded defensively

The male wrapped an arm around Harima's neck and hung off him as if they were already friends "I heard that you took out a pair of RK-92s not too bad for a rookie. Bye the way the name's Kurz Weber" he spoke nonchalantly as he leaned back and stood upright while pointing to himself

The Chinese woman put her hand out and shook Harima's hand which made him feel more comfortable with her greeting than Kurz's "I'm Melissa Moa and I'll be your instructor once you're done with everything but that's enough with the small talk, I should let you get on your and onto the helicopter that'll take you back to shore and you'll be needing these." Moa handed the delinquent a manilla envelope that had a bulge at the bottom

He tipped the folder on its side and a weapon slid out into his hand and noticed that the desert eagle he had been using for the survival game was heavier than before as if it was filled with live ammunition. "Uh…. alright…" he said as he slipped the weapon into the back of his uniform's pants so it would sit in the small of his back, he then turned to the documents in the envelope.

As Harima went over the documents the Chinese-American woman "Starting from today you will be living across from the mission target." She began walking the newcomer to the transport that was waiting for him.

_I'll be living across from Tenma this has to be the luckiest day of my life…but I killed someone… I don't have the right to see her anymore…nor do I deserve her not after… _In his mind he was in bliss at the thought of living across from the girl of his dreams however his thoughts were then brought to the night that now was playing a big and new role in his life, the new life he gained after being forced to take the lives of two people he hardly knew"What about my things have they been moved to the house?" he said in a depressed, dark tone.

"Yep and we've tapped their phone and all sessions shall be recorded, we also have cameras set up around the perimeter of their home." The blonde male said in a rather chipper voice thinking that the man on his right was lucky to be listening on a fine specimen of a young woman as Yakumo Tsukamoto

Harima sweatdropped at the comment Okay now I sound like a stalker… he shook his head and turned his attention to Melissa who seemed to be more level headed than Kurz "Isn't this a violation of privacy? Although I have no problem with cameras outside of their home I don't feel comfortable about listening in on them." He reasoned with her "I may be labelled as a delinquent but I do have standards and besides I can keep tabs on her when she's helping me to meet a deadline so there is really no need for the phone tapping by the way would it be possible to have me transferred to class 2-D?" that was the only major request he made.

The twenty-five year old woman sighed at the somewhat simple requests. "Very well. Concerning the training course you are to arrive at the Yagami Airport at 0800 hours where you will be led outside to a private plane that will take you to the Mithril Western Pacific Fleet Command Base, by the way Harima tell no one what you have seen if you do we'll kill you." She threatened and in response Harima went pale white, seeing his response Melissa and Kurz burst out laughing "It's okay but yeah don't tell anyone."

Again the delinquent sweatdropped at how casual yet also menacing the military peronel were being _Creepy._ He slid the door to the transport open and stepped in turning once more to the pair that had escorted them "Uh sure that's not a problem." He said unsure of whether getting involved with this 'Mithril' organization was a wise course of action.

The door of the MH-67 Pave Mare Transport Helicopter slid closed and the platform raised smoothly above the hangar aboard the submarine "Sound someone like we know?" Kurz commented on the Harima's response.

"Yep and they have a similar look in them too" Melissa said in a distant tone as she listen to the faint beat of the helicopter's blades as it took off and if Harima was like the person she was thinking of knew that sooner or later he would become attached to the mission target.

By the time they reached the school lunch had already finished and most of the day had been spent, through that time Harima had made the ultimate and hardest decision of all time and that was to give up on Tenma and on finding love again his reason may have seemed stupid to others but he knew that he'd never be able to look at Tenma with bloodied hands and knew that no matter how much he'd explain events she would never be able to grasp the severity of what he had done. Slowly like delicate leaf falling from a tree the 'cloaked' helicopter landed on the playing field of the school, causing wind and dirt to whip around fiercely as it hovered just mere millimetres from the ground, inside the cabin jolted slightly and brought Harima back to the real world "Time to disembark Harima-san" the pilot turned to the youth in the back, not wanting to be later than he was the delinquent nodded and slid the door open then closed and off to class with the envelope under his arm which contained the deed and keys to the new residence that he'd be staying in.

After walking the halls he eventually reached 2-C for he knew that the transfer request would take some time to be submitted and approved. "Hey Harima!" A pig tailed girl called to the delinquent that just entered the room.

He waltzed over just to humour the rich girl his hands buried deep into the pockets of his pants "Yeah what is it?" he asked bluntly.

She felt her cheeks warm up but managed to regain some composure so she could speak "Um…Soba noodles?" she said abruptly to the young man in front of him.

He eyed the blonde girl suspiciously wandering what she was talking about and why she would even say something so random "Huh?"

She turned slightly away from him and placed her left arm on her hip "Please forgive me for not knowing what it is like to be poor and helpless" she sounded insulted by his dumb reaction to what she said about Soba noodles

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." He turned away from her feeling that his time was being wasted.

Eri slammed both hands on the desk frustrated by Harima's blockheadedness "Yes you do!" she blurted out startling most of the class by her outburst.

Kenji just huffed and walked away from her "I don't have time for this…" he said low enough so that only Eri could hear and left her wondering what was wrong with Harima he was about to leave when he saw Hanai in his way.

The over zealous Hanai Haruki glared at the delinquent indifferently and also disapproval "Harima this is not the time to be late for school with the…" he started rather enthusiastically in an attempt to assert dominance over the man before him but was cut off when Harima raised a hand in front of him.

"Listen Hanai I have no romantic intentions towards Yakumo so you can drop the act…but as she said last night take her feelings into consideration" he said in a low yet calm voice

Hanai looked at him confused and wondered what Harima was talking about "Huh? You already told me that you weren't going out with her last night, remember?" Hanai was in denial and the impact to the head after colliding with the wall helped to block the events of the night before.

At this point he didn't care what rumours were floating around and who people thought he was supposedly dating "I'll help with the construction." Harima stated dryly.

Hanai nodded and produced a box of tools and pointed to the far corner "Very good Harima, here's some tools, paint and over the wood, do your best." Hanai was impressed that Harima volunteered to help out. Through out the night Harima worked hard and remained focused on the work at hand as nothing eventful happened save for the odd line of questioning that Eri had posed to him and so just to humour the rich girl Harima answered as truthfully as he could and ignored Tenma's presence for the last question Eri had asked him by saying that 'Hair style doesn't really matter as long as they're themselves but pig tails are kinda cute' he added which caused the blonde girl to turn a light shade of red and was about to say something when Yakumo entered the classroom 2-C with her own hair in pig tails who was congratulated by Tenma thinking that it was a sign of fate however Eri saw it as an indirect challenge.

Eventually the class of 2-C found themselves at the local bath house to wash away the sweat and fatigue of working all night for the culture festival Haruna whom had taken a seat purposefully next to his former love rival turned to the mysterious Ooji Karasuma "Hey Karasuma" he said in a depressed tone after swallowing his pride.

The bowl haircut boy turned to Harima with regard "Yes?"

"Do you like Tenma-chan?" he said plainly as he washed his developed forearm muscles with a soapy sponge.

Karasuma looked down in thought still curious as to why Harima would be asking this question and why he was being so direct "Yes" was his only response.

The delinquent sighed and ignored the gawking males who thought that Yoshidayama was a girl. "I see…are you going to tell her? Well?" he asked impatiently.

The dark haired boy shook his head regret in his eyes "I can't" although many would have though it was indifference or a lack of caring Harima could almost hear the pain of not being able to say those three simple words in his voice.

Harima placed the sponge in the murky water and then his hands on his knees and cast an anger filled gaze at Karasuma "Why not…? What's wrong with you?" he said gruffly while clenching and balling his hands into fists as he was on the verge of punching the guy "Listen although it pains me to say this but I'll dedicate the next one to you and Tenma, I'll give it to her and explain that it is how you feel." And it really did hurt Harima after he made the promise.

"Why?" He wanted to know why the budding mangaka was asking these personal questions and why Harima was now instead of trying to get Tenma's feelings was in fact attempting to get the two together.

He closed his eyes "I don't deserve her…and she'll only be happy with you" he said in a low whisper to his now former rival '_especially not after that_.' He continued to dwell on the events of the night of the survival game where he was forced to take not just one life but two. His attention was then drawn to Yoshidayama who now looked even more feminine than before which pissed Harima off greatly but in truth all he wanted to do was blow off steam. "WHAT KIND OF LOSER BLONDE PUTS THEIR HAIR INTO FRIGGIN PIGTAILS?" he shouted after punching the delinquent wannabe in the jaw.

Yoshidayama rubbed his bruised cheek with a tear in his eye and looked up at the brute that hit him "WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT I DON'T GET YOU?" he whined.

Before Harima's outburst Eri had been relaxing in the large bath with her back against the wall and allowed her mind to wander but the peace of mind wasn't to last when Tsumugi Yuuki approached her "Hey there Sawachika what's up? So now that we're all casual like this, what's the story are you seeing Harima?" she inquired with a hint of cheek in her voice

Immediately she blushed at the comment and shot under the water and stood up covering her chest "What Harima!?!" she retorted taken aback by the direct question

Megumi Sagano approached Sawachika and sat next to Tsumugi "Hey yeah, I've been wondering about that to and it's been driving me crazy" and soon began to chase Eri who tried to get away from the interrogation

Tsumugi nodded with her friend "Yeah come on you can tell us." She said pleadingly

Eventually the two managed to corner Eri and forced to stop running from the questions she was being bombarded "Okay if you want my opinion you two would be great together." The blonde's golden eyes darted from side-to-side embarrassed by the questions.

Tsumugi nodded "Yeah I totally agree you look totally natural when you're talking with him." She said matter-of-factly

"So what's the scoop are you two are an item?" Megumi leaned in waiting for Eri's reply as Akira watched on intrigued by what was happening and wondered if her friend would finally stop lying to herself.

Eri looked at her friends half dazed about what they had said wondering if it was possible for her and 'Whiskers' to have a relationship 'Wow I never knew. Is that how Hige-san and I look to everyone else. It's true when I talk to him their isn't any pretence or fake smiles to be honest I'm surprised by it myself' she thought to herself affectionately of all the times they shared "To tell the truth I think Harima…I think Harima is a disgusting pig" Whatever positive or romantic thoughts that she was going to share with every girl in the females side of the bath house was destroyed after Harima's rather loud public outburst all that was left was nothing but contempt however as the night drew her feelings for Harima became even more confused after hearing from Tenma that Yoshidayama had his hair in pigtails similar to her style but with a bruise on his face like someone had punched him.


	2. No Longer A Fool

School Metal Panic!

This crossover is set to the Full Metal Panic universe. That means all events with in the Full Metal Panic series has already happened. The School Rumble half for this crossover starts and diverges at the survival game.

Character roles and changes:

**Harima Kenji **– Unwittingly joins Mithril after impressing the high-ranking officers of the TDD-1

**Takano Akira** – Spy working for Mithril

I do not own either Full Metal Panic or School Rumble.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2 – No Longer a Fool

* * *

Initially Harima went back and started attending school for one sole reason and that was to be closer to Tenma but now he felt that something in his life had changed and wondered why he was still attending school. _What changed? Why am I still going?_ He frowned at himself and tried to come up with a reason for staying but found none, he sighed dejectedly at what he been through during the month of absence from school at the Mithril training facility in the South Pacific and what he had to endure in the last three days in Venezuela. "It's good to get home now and then. I really should show her the new pages I've drawn." He looked at the brown envelope in under his arm as he walked to his new classroom. His mind briefly wandered back to the first day of the culture festival.

--------------Flashback------------

After not hearing from his editor about his entry into the New Face Awards he had become concerned and began considering on quitting his mangaka career but rescued from his depression after a pep talk from Tenma's sister with Yakumo's kind words he decided to hang in there and oddly enough he received a call moments later from his editor telling him that he got honourable mention after telling Yakumo the good news he had decided to leave early to check out the house that Mithril had assigned him. As the streetlights hummed in the setting sun the delinquent whistled as he carried a large black bag out to the tin rubbish can that sat near the entry to the driveway next to his parked motorcycle, on her evening walk to the local store as she got closer to home she noticed the familiar figure that was putting out the their rubbish and got closer to confirm her beliefs "Harima-sempai? What are you doing here?" she asked standing in Harima's driveway

He looked up somewhat surprised at the red-eyed girl "Imotou-san? Um…you see…" he brought a hand up to the back of his head trying to think of an excuse '_I thought this might happen but I never thought of a cover story. DAMN!' _He cursed in his mind"I took up a new job that really payed well, unfortunately once she heard my cousin decided to kick me out…" he said bashfully '_Good one, now to sell it.'_ He turned to look at the building he had been moved to by Mithril "However I was lucky enough to get this place, the plus side is that it is a lot more closer to school than Itoko's…I mean Osakabe-sensei's place" He looked back at the girl while unlatching the gate to the front yard "Anyway Imotou-san seeya tomorrow." He waved and disappeared back into his new home.

After arriving home Yakumo was left wondering about her encounter with Harima as she was about to prepare dinner for herself and for her sister she saw the carton that held her sempai's cake as her thoughts continued to dwell on her meeting she picked up the small cardboard container and found that she was heading back to the front door when Tenma intercepted her "Hey Yakumo what are you doing with Harima's cake?" she asked in a rather clueless tone before hitting her hand after a moment of thought "I know you're going to take it to him personally aren't you? You go get him sister!" she said cheerily thrusting her arms out in an attempt to encourage her sister to go after the male in question.

The red-eyed girl raised a hand in protest "It…it's not like that sis!"

The elder sister placed her hands on the shoulders of Yakumo "There's no need to hide it." She said playfully smirking while letting out a snicker and allowed her sister to go.

There was a bite in the night air that could be felt even through her woollen honey-yellow sweater and was a clear indication that winter was well on its way. Unlike the Tsukamoto's house, Harima's had a more western appearance which and because it was raised it stood higher than the girl's which made her feel intimidated, the feeling began to dissipate when she got closer to the building and heard a rhythmic strumming of a guitar coming from the house she felt guilty what she was about to do but felt that she had to deliver the cake, so before she changed her mind she rang the doorbell "Hello?" Kenji's deep yet sincere voice came from the other side of the wooden door, once he opened it the light washed over Yakumo and illuminated her gentle features which startled him by how much she seemed to glow in the light and shook his head "Imotou-san what are you doing back here?" He asked tilting his head.

The raven-haired girl held up the box with both hands offering it to the young man in sunglasses before her "Ah…here's your cake." She said in a timid voice.

He lifted the lid of the cardboard box and saw a square shaped cake with white frosting with strawberries and his last name written in chocolate decorating the top "My cake?" he looked up confused by the gesture and why she would give him one.

She held her hands in front of her "It's to congratulate you on getting honourable mention for your manga."

"Um…thank you Imotou-san" He left the door open slightly and came back with the box and showed her the contents "Here you should have half of it, you deserve some of the credit for helping me complete it." He said modestly with a gentle smile.

She was taken aback by his generosity "No…you don't have to…" she didn't want to feel like she was being too much of a nuisance to her senior and took the small box.

"Don't worry about it you've earned it and it wouldn't be right after all you did sacrificed a lot just to help me." He said reassuringly to her in the same warming tone after he had asked Yakumo to review his manga "Anyway I shouldn't keep you."

She nodded in acknowledgement "Uh…okay good night Harima-senpai."

"Night" He said once more and closed the door behind him.

--------End of flashback--------

As Harima gazed out of the window in the hallway of Yagami High the raven-haired beauty of the school carefully approached the seemingly distant delinquent "I got your message" she said in her usual soft-spoken manner "I'm surprised that you want me to look at it in public though." She brought a hand to her chest as she noticed people looking at her as the saw her talking to Harima.

Kenji blinked underneath his sunglasses as he came back to reality and smirked at the absurdity of the situation "You're not the only one, I figure doing it here would save the embarrassment of someone getting the wrong impression." He stated matter-of-factly "Here" Kenji handed her the brown envelope that had his latest manuscript.

Yakumo carefully took the manuscript and opened it taking a brief glance she saw that it was dedicated to Tenma and Karasuma this visibly startled the red-eyed girl "Harima-sempai…are you sure about this?" her voice was uncertain.

He turned and faced 2-C's classroom resting hs arms on the window sill and let ot a defeated sigh then looked at Tenma talking to her friends "Yes. From this point on I want her to be happy, to be happy with the one she loves and has eyes for. Although the guy cannot say it himself this will give him a push in the right direction." He said with a warm smile on his face and for an instant the very edges of his sunglasses shone with a brilliant intensity

Yakumo followed his gaze and felt content by his selfless words. '_He really does care about her happiness has he really given up and moved on?_ 'She looked back at Harima questioningly "…It's sweet…but why?" she spoke hesitantly

He turned his gaze to the tiled floor "I'm on a different path as everyone else now and pretty soon I'll be moving to another school or another country; I just want to leave a lasting impression on someone that's all." Although she could not see his eyes he seemed somewhat mournful as he spoke.

She looked at the envelope that held the manuscript regretfully, ever since she had began reading thoughts she had always felt uncomfortable around others especially around boys and wished that she couldn't see what they were thinking and now the one person she couldn't read the one person she felt comfortable around said that he may be leaving.

He pushed himself off the ledge and stood in front of her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder "Where I go and for what reason I can't even tell you." Both of their attention was then drawn when they heard rapid footsteps echoing from down the hall followed by students diving out windows and ducking into classrooms.

"YAKUMO!" Came a familiar cry from down the hall causing both Yakumo and Kenji to sweat drop in disdain.

Seeing the worry in the first year's face Kenji nodded to the young girl "Go, I'll slow him down for you." He said calmly as he pointed a thumb towards his target

She raised her hands in protest and her eyes spoke of alarm knowing that Hanai would most likely attempt to challenge Harima "Uh…you don't have to…"

He shook his head in response "Nah it's not a problem we can finish talking later." He said still watching the charging Hanai coming towards them.

She bowed and smiled lightly at the delinquent "Sorry and thank you." She then hurried off to her class before Hanai got closer.

As he watched the younger Tsukamoto dash off Haruki's eyes widened in alarmed futility as a cloud of dust followed behind him "YAKUMO MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU GOING? What the…?" his cry was then drowned out as soon as he found himself flying in the air and soon was replaced by screeching as his face became buried in the floor tiles when the shock from the impact had worn off 2-C's representative pulled his head out of the hole and ran up to the delinquent "HARIMA YOU TRIPPED ME! NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF MISTER!" He poked the chest of the delinquent rather fiercely due to being upset with missing his opportunity to get with Yakumo.

He winced at the poking but managed to keep a stone and serious look on his face and thought of a way to avoid both a fight and also put four-eyes in his place "No running in the hall" he said plainly remembering one of the school's rules, upon hearing Harima recite a rule caused the usually stalwart and confident Hanai to go white as a ghost, taking a step back Kenji looked at his watch as the minute hand tick over and what followed was the chime to start the next period "Also…the bell just rang" he pointed to the of the wall where the speaker was and the statement alone was enough to cause Hanai to collapse in defeat.

Tenma and her friends watched on as Hanai was sent flying across the tiles and was suddenly frozen in place by what Harima had said to him. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for Hanai or to be relieved for Yakumo." Mikoto rested her head against an arm.

Akira inwardly smiled at what had happened "Hanai got what he deserved for acting like a fool." She said coldly

Tenma's bangs twitched slowly as she moved forward to put in her two cents worth into the conversation "Aww… you guys are mean to Hanai." She said wholeheartedly she hated seeing her friends being hurt.

The door slid open as Hanai Haruki and the teach of class 2-C Mr Tani entered the room to start the next lesson, placing his lesson books on the desk at the front the Mr Tani turned to his students "Okay everyone back to your seats and get ready for your test." He clapped his hands and everyone started to move about the room and returned to their own seats.

After classes had ended for the day Kenji was getting ready to leave on his new motorcycle that was paid for with his new wages that came from his side job Mithril, just like his old motorcycle he had chosen a black colour however unlike his old one he opted for a more modern look similar to Harry Mackenzie's. While waiting for her friends the lone figure walking to his vehicle caught Eri's attention and hurried to his side "So Harima you got a new motorcycle?" she asked in a suspiciously innocent tone.

Kenji regarded the blonde rich girl with wariness "Yup." He placed his leather bag on the back of the motorcycle and began unfastening one of the containers on the side.

She glanced at the motorcycle then back at the dark haired delinquent "I'm surprised that you could afford something like this."

He grunted "What do you want Rich Girl?" Harima retorted in harsh yet controlled tone as he closed the container he had put his bag in.

Responding to his attitude Eri glared at Kenji "Can't I have a normal conversation without you snapping at me?" she turned away from the delinquent angrily and held her head up high.

Harima looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Well what do you want to talk about?" he asked standing up and shoved his hand into the pockets of his pants.

Her eyes shot open at how uncharacteristic behaviour "Ah…um" the blonde's eyes darted from side-to-side _Crap! I thought he was going to blow me off like usual!_ She settled for the question that was nagging her most of all and just thinking about it embarrassed her"Why…why weren't you at school after the cultural festival?" she asked.

He brought his right hand underneath his chin as he thought of an acceptable excuse that he could pass off as both a lie and a truth "I was away receiving special education…yeah that's it…like tutoring and training to improve my grades I did manage to receive an 89 on today's exams." Kenji spoke proudly

Eri's golden orbs eyed back at him suspiciously "But it doesn't explain how you managed to afford something so pricey like a new motorcycle." She gestured to black modern day steed.

He dismissed the question by turning his head slightly away from the blonde "So what did I miss?" he asked nonchalantly

Not wanting to draw the conversation on for much longer Eri simply shrugged in response "Just the usual but recently Tenma thought that 2-D had it easier than 2-C and tried to switch classes but soon remembered that if she was in 2-D she'd be away from Karasuma." She spoke in a almost high and mighty tone.

All Harima could do was look at the seat of his motorcycle dejectedly as if considering of just leaving school altogether however he had his orders to protect and watch over Yakumo "I see." Was the only thing he could say _Giving up on someone is hard but it is necessary to move forward_

"So…why did you change classes?" She asked another question that had been bothering her.

Harima put a leg over his motorcycle and fastened his helmet to his head and made sure it was on tight. "With all the misunderstandings and four-eyes continually ranting and challenging me every time there was a misunderstanding I couldn't really function and get focused." He explained some of the reasons for changing classes for a tough guy like him to say it was because of a girl would be just to humiliating.

She considered what he said and although it was true that Hanai could be a little intense but she didn't buy it "It doesn't seem much of a reason to transfer." Eri thought aloud

His eyes narrowed underneath his sunglasses "Well sorry if I've had enough with him calling me a delinquent, but it's not like you'd understand now would you?" Kenji snapped at the brown eyed rich girl.

"Of course I don't because I'm not a brainless gorilla!" she retorted just as harshly, placing her hands on her hips.

His brow twitched and a vein popped on his forehead "Oh! So being a stuck up princess is better huh?" he shouted at her

She turned her back to the young delinquent "Better than being broke all the time!" she shouted back.

He snapped "At least I can fend for myself!"

With the argument heading no where she sighed and turned to Harima "There's no point in fighting so let's just stop." She said plainly trying to be the adult of the conversation.

Kenji turned the key of his new motorcycle and the engine roared to life and revved the two wheeled black vehicle. "Fine with me I got to go anyway." And with that he was no longer on school grounds

After Harima had left Mikoto and Akira came out from the corner they had been hiding behind and approached Eri "Aww…that's so cute that you missed him" Mikoto teased the blonde childishly.

The heiress blushed slightly and then turned away from her friends "What? Me miss him? Yeah right!" she huffed.

Akira smirked inwardly at Eri's attempts of denial "It looked like you were having fun when you were arguing with him." She eyed the blonde suspiciously.

She growled "I was not!" the girl shouted.

Out of no where Tenma came running out of the school building and stopped in front of her friends with her hands on her legs panting "Hey guys sorry I'm late, cleaning duty always takes so long." She smiled childishly

"Don't worry about it some of us were able to keep ourselves busy, right Eri?" Mikoto added teasingly

A vein popped on her forehead "Will you cut it out I have no interest in him!" she spat at her.

Tenma looked at them oblivious to the situation "What are you talking about?" the older Tsukamoto sister asked, her bangs twitched in anticipation

"Nothing! Now can we drop it?" She folded her arms and then let out an exasperated sigh then let the accusations go "We need to help Tenma study for the history and physics exams if you've all forgotten" she then began to walk towards the Tsukamoto residence.

Tenma brought her hands together then threw them into the air in excitement "All right!" Once the girls got to the Tsukamoto residence, Tenma slid the door open hard and hurriedly took her shoes and ran upstairs "Yakumo I'm home and I'm heading up to my room to study with Akira, Eri and Mikoto just send dinner up to us." She shouted as her friends just followed the excitable girl at a casual pace.

"All right sis." The other raven haired girl called back to her sister from the kitchen.

Harima who had been talking to Yakumo early waited for the door to the elder sister's room closed and then turned his attention back to the conversation that they were having just before Tenma had came back home. "As I was saying Imotou-san you didn't have to make me something to eat." He said gently to her, granted he did find it hard living on his home at times but he was working two jobs now.

She held her head low and began to ask herself if she was being a burden to him "I'm sorry I just thought that you might not be eating properly"

He shook his head "It's nothing but I just don't want you to feel that you have to go out of your way for me. I may not look it but I can cook too." Kenji pointed to himself and smiled proudly to her. "I'm not saying that you can't do it, I just think you should also take care of yourself and your sister first."

"O…okay" her voice was low and for some reason it hurt.

He then noticed that Yakumo's mood had changed "Erm…"_crap she looks upset…_ he began to panic, making Yakumo upset would make Tenma disappointed and he didn't really want to hurt her. "Listen how about I come over and do the dishes once you make a meal for me that way I won't feel guilty about accepting the dinner you prepared." He reasoned with her, granted he had two jobs and could pay for his own food but he liked her cooking and found it hard make something especially when he comes back from a mission.

"…You…you don't have to feel guilty I'm just happy to help that's all." She said timidly, not wanting her efforts go to waste.

"But the problem is the misunderstanding that people will have about the arrangement, you've already got enough on your plate dealing with four-eyes and rumours would just make it and him worse." He tried to make her see his point of view and the troubles it would cause for both of them and reluctantly the ruby-eyed maiden nodded in agreement. "I'll wash up then" he slipped past the first year and took stood in front of the sink.

"You don't have to." Yakumo interjected.

The young man shook his head and gave her a gentle smile as he rolled up his sleeves so he could get right into the chore "No I insist, I did say I'd wash up after you make a meal for me." He placed a hand on her shoulder reminding her of the deal they had just made "You can give Tenma and the others their meals then take some time to relax."

Yakumo looked reluctant at first but eventually had agreed to what Harima had said, usually after the younger sister had done the cooking Tenma would wash up after a meal but due to her need to study for tomorrow's exams she would be unable to do so thus not wanting to break her routine headed upstairs to feed her sister and her friends. After drawing her bath the air was filled with a thin mist that rose from the soapy water as Yakumo began lathering her delicate skin with a thin film of soap her mind and she began to ponder on the relationship between Harima Kenji and herself. I've _never been treated like this before. Hanai-sempai has tried but he is always so forceful however Harima-sempai is more gentle…whenever I talk with him I feel hot but it's not an uncomfortable heat. What is this feeling?_ She slid back into the bathtub with steam from the hot water rose into the air Yakumo rested her head and stared at the ceiling as she tried to make sense of her thoughts and feelings.

Once Harima had gotten home his brother Shuuji was waiting for him "Hey big bro where've you been? Did you get a gig on a tuna boat or something?" he whined to his elder brother.

"What do you want Shuuji?" the delinquent turned soldier grumbled as he fished his keys out from his pockets.

"Well I just wanted to remind you that my birthday is coming up and I was wandering what you were going to do for me on it? We can always bring that hot Tsukamoto chick with us." He asked trying to butter his brother up and followed him inside.

He placed his keys on a table in the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks and confused his little brother _Come to think of it Tenma's birthday is coming up, I may have given her to Karasuma but that doesn't mean I can't be a good friend and it would be hitting two birds_ with one stone. He pondered with a cupped hand under his chin. "Fine Shuuji just don't ever say that I don't do anything for you and don't be an ungrateful brat you hear me?" earning an eager nod and grin from the younger brother.


	3. Birthday Rumble!

School Metal Panic!

This crossover is set to the Full Metal Panic universe. That means all events with in the Full Metal Panic series has already happened. The School Rumble half for this crossover starts and diverges at the survival game.

Character roles and changes:

**Harima Kenji **– Unwittingly joins Mithril after impressing the high-ranking officers of the TDD-1

**Takano Akira** – Spy working for Mithril

I do not own either Full Metal Panic or School Rumble.

**CHAPTER 3: Birthday Rumble**

**30****th**** November Yagami, Café El Cardo**

With Tenma Tsukamoto's birthday party in full swing, the sound of laughter and idle chit-chat could be heard from the small café as the birthday girl continued to play up, in the corner sipping a cold glass of ice tea, a dark haired was perhaps the only mellow person at the gathering as Kenji was about to take another sip from his glass a red-eyed girl approached him with a small package in her hands "Um…Harima-senpai." The younger Tsukamoto sister spoke softly as not to startled the boy

"Uh?" Harima looked up from his drink as if from waking from a trance "Hey having fun?" the delinquent-turned-soldier asked in a casual tone.

The dark haired girl in front of him nodded slightly as everyone continued their revelry "I happen to remember that your birthday was…well you know after nee-san's and I wanted to give you this." She handed her senior the blue present who took it somewhat reluctantly "Happy Birthday." She said warmly.

Eri the blonde heiress to the Sawichika business walked up and eyed them whether it was out of spite or jealousy no one could tell "Don't worry about it Yakumo. Harima-san has celebrated quite enough so he doesn't need any presents. Right hige?" Her eyes narrowed as she reminded him that it was her that payed for the meal at the Western style restaurant.

Yakumo looked at Eri worriedly and Harima raised a hand and gave her the present back gently and turned to look at the seemingly happy Tenma "It's okay Imotou-san. Ojou is right, seeing Tenma smile is enough for me" he said longingly

Yakumo looked at the laughing and smiling face of her sister and saw right through the façade "Funny I think nee-chan is having fun but it seems like she's lonesome." As Harima took another look he saw what Yakumo was talking about, taking the bunch of flowers with him the delinquent went outside and told his red haired male classmate to give the birthday girl a message.

It didn't take long for Suga to find the girl in question "Hey Tsukamoto, Harima asked me to give you message." He passed shouted to her across from the café

Her bangs perked up when she heard her name "Oh? What is it Suga?"

Suga simply shrugged "He said that he had something for you and wanted to meet you outside." The red head then turned his attention to the advances that Asou was making on Mikoto.

Opening the door she peered around the corner of the store front to find the person that had requested her presence "Hey Harima what's up? Suga said that you wanted to give me something." She said cheerily.

"Yeah…well you see…Karasuma wanted me to give these to you…seeing as he couldn't come…" he handed the elder Tsukamoto the flowers while rubbing the back of his head.

Her bangs flicked up and down almost like a dog's tail wagging "Wow…Thanks!" she looked at the card sceptically.

'_It hurts so much!'_ Even though he had thought he had moved on he still felt as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces

"As your queen I want you to tell me who actually wrote the card, now tell me the truth." Using her power as the birthday girl, she demanded Harima answer while pointing an accusing finger at him.

He freaked at being called out like he was by the girl he once loved and slumped forward in defeat "I did…but only as a favour to Karasuma." He recovered by adding that last part, this way he would be sticking to his word and also be a good way to give both Karasuma and himself some credibility.

After Eri asked about where Tenma was, Mikoto and Akira approached the two "What are you doing out here in the dark?" the girl with the D-cups asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's not what you think." Harima waved his hands in protest in front of himself

Both Akira and Mikoto placed their hands and fins on Tenma's shoulders and began to drag her back inside to the café "Well come on Tenma"

"We can't have a party without the star." Akira added while in her fish costume

As she was being dragged off by her friends the birthday girl smiled at Harima gratefully. "Bye…and thank you…" she said before disappearing back inside to rejoin the party.

Feeling that no one would miss him if he left the ex-delinquent turned around and began his long walk home through the dark streets of Yagami as he began to disappear into the night his mobile phone began to ring, looking at the display he saw that it was his editor _"Hello Tazawa-kun we desperately need an assistant artist are you free tonight?"_

He wondered what was so urgent that he'd call so late at night "You mean right now?" Harima asked looking at the flickering stars.

On the other end of the phone his editor nodded _"Yeah…we have an artist that doesn't usually use an assistant and we're currently in a tight spot at the moment."_ He admitted, embarrassed about the situation

Harima shrugged inwardly "Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

He smiled at his reply and his willingness to help out _"Terrific I'll be waiting for you at the office."_ The editor replied and then hung up the phone.

The delinquent changed directions and headed towards the train station "I wonder who called me in?" he thought aloud.

Once arriving at Dankosha comics, the magazine that publishes Kenji Harima's manga, he was led up to the manga-ka that wanted help "I've been expecting you Harima-san." Said a bowl hair cut youth looking up from his pages.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, work him as hard as you like Nijou-kun." The editor waved a hand in front of his face and abandoned the ex-delinquent to his fate.

Upon his former love rival in the small room so relaxed his anger threatened to spill over. "Ka-Karasuma…you heartless jerk how can you be sitting here when Tenma….I'm sorry mister Nijou put me to work." He stuttered before regaining his composure and began to help the person that was the centre of Tenma's affections and world, after what seemed like an eternity of silence the youth in sunglasses had to say something "Karasuma I mean Nijou-san." He began "They're having a party at El Cardo for Tenma if you didn't hear everyone is there and I'm sure no one would mind if you dropped in and said hi as one of her classmates that is." Even though it pained him the ex-delinquent wanted to ensure that the girl that he once loved from afar was happy.

Picking up his jacket and pulling it over his Karasuma fled from the building and left Kenji to cover for him as he hurried himself off to Tenma's birthday party. Out of concern and under the impression that it was the ex-delinquent that had just left, the editor went in and checked on the room that he had departed from "I just saw Tazawa-kun leave is everything all right?" he peered into the room and spotted a youth with the same bowl cut as Karasuma

"Yes" Harima spoke in the best Karasuma impersonation he could muster.

"Okay, keep up the good work Nijou-kun." To his surprise the editor had actually bought his acting and left without any further questions, even though at this moment Harima was changing the character design as payment for allowing the true author to escape and go to the party.

As she was sitting huddled on her bed bathed in moonlight, Tenma didn't feel her usual cheerful self after the one she cared for didn't show up to congratulate her on her birthday as she was about to fall asleep her little sister opened the door and told her that Karasuma was at the front and almost immediately the older sister ran downstairs and embraced the stoic boy "Good for you nee-san." Yakumo smiled at seeing her sister so happy and headed inside to leave the two be in peace however as she was about to get herself ready for bed she was stopped when the phone rang "Hello Tsukamoto residence…oh Harima-senpai I'll be over there right away." She then headed over to help her senior with his problem.

When she got to Dankosha she saw Kenji with a sheet tied to him and prepared to jump out of the window "I'm here sorry it took so long. Ummm…what are you doing?" "So you accidentally spilled the ink and you 're only option was to escape but then you realised that this was the 26th floor and didn't know what to do after that." She said recapping what Harima had told her as the man in front of her teared up over making such grievous mistakes "Well do you remember what the story was about? Where are the pages?" she asked and was shown blackened pages

Wiping away the tears the dark-haired youth looked at Yakumo "You gotta help me Imotou-san the pages are due tonight and I don't have anyone else to turn to." He said "Continuing with the original story would be a logical course but they'd know it would be a fake" Harima reasoned with Yakumo and after attempting to make a new story while acting out some of the scenes the ex-delinquent eventually decided not to borrow ideas from others and instead went with his own which he found were easier to produce.

After they had handed in the manuscript pages into the editor they eventually began their walk home however before they had left the editor had wanted to know what had happened to Karasuma's layout "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologised out of the blue.

Harima shook his head slightly as they continued their walk down the brightly illuminated street of the Business District "Nah don't, be it's not your fault. I'm the idiot who spilled the ink right? It's kinda funny though I totally forgot what my objective was." he admitted almost laughing at himself however the talk then brought up another issue he wanted to know about "Which reminds me did Karasuma ever come to your sister's party?" he asked still looking in front of him but his voice seemed tense yet contemplative.

Yakumo nodded slightly "Oh…yeah after the party he came by our house after."

"I see." He sounded almost heart broken but at the same time he was happy and sincere that Karasuma had finally attended and made Tenma happy.

Yakumo stopped walking and Harima turned to see what was up "So…Harima-sempai you know I still have the gift that I didn't give to you at the party." she produced the present from earlier and held it out.

He looked at her with surprise "No I couldn't, not after all you've done for me already." he didn't want to take anything else for he felt that she has already given and helped him with so much.

"Take it." She insisted with a calm and gentle tone.

He didn't know what to do and to feel, someone outside his family and actually gave a damn had given him a gift and on his birthday none-the-less "Thank you Imotou-san." he took the present and thanked her in the same gentle tone that she had used "You can go on ahead I want to put the present you gave me in my bag." he opened his leather school bag and began to rearrange everything in it so that no matter what happened the present that he had been given didn't break "I don't want to have it drop and break by accident"he said and the younger Tsukamoto sister began to walk across the road when the pedestrian lights turned green as he placed the bag on the ground and made sure everything was snug and secure he briefly looked up and saw a car speeding across the road that swerved left to right as if the driver was drunk "YAKUMO!" he shouted and immediately ran to her, using his training with Mithril he tucked her tightly against his body and protected her head while both rolled to the other side of the street however as they tumbled to the other side of the street the ex-delinquent hit his head against the back of the curb before the stopped just outside of the stoop of one of the businesses "Are you okay?" he let Yakumo go so she could get up.

Although she was a bit shaken up after nearly being run over by the drunk driver she was truly grateful that it had been Harima that had saved her from certain death "H…Hai" she nodded sitting up.

He smiled "That's good…" he trailed off as his vision began to darken and soon he could see no more as his consciousness slipped away.

As soon as she saw him black out she thought he was tired but then blood began to slowly trail down the concrete stoop and the relief she felt of being saved by the one she most admired was turned into worry and fear "Harima-senpai? Harima-san!" she shook his body fervently to get some sort of response as tears began to well up in her eyes "Quick he needs a doctor!" she called out desperately a few people around her pulled out their phones and quickly alerted the hospital that a young man was bleeding from the back of the head. While the bystanders were making the calls Yakumo hoped and prayed that the ambulance would arrive on time.

**Sea of Japan, Depth 100M**

On the bridge of the Tuatha De Dannan a sixteen year old girl with silver hair and also the captain of the mighty submarine twirled her locks as she looked at the final results from Kenji Harima's training "Are these results accurate?" she asked looking up from the papers in front of her and casting a glance to Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and back at the sheet of paper. Although Harima wasn't the brightest of people he did have an amazing ability to improve in leaps and bounds from his mistakes and was extremely modest.

The old mustached male nodded "Apparently so and no matter how much you look at it Kenji Harima has the same will to survive as Sousuke Sagara and also strangely enough is proficient enough with firearms." he stated as he went through his own copies of the training notes "How he became so adept is a mystery but nonetheless the results speak for themselves." the former Spetznaz officer spoke plainly

Closing the folder and still playing with her hair she looked once again up at Andrei Kalinin "Lieutenant Commander do you think he'd be able to handle it?" she asked thinking of the prototype and how close that Harima was to being a second Sagara.

The white haired man narrowed his eyes and picked up on what she was talking about "I assume so and seeing as we know more about the Lambda Driver than we did when we built the prototype. I believe that the engineers will be able to get it up and running."

The executive officer of the TDD-1 Tuatha De Dannan didn't like the idea of such a raw recruit being allowed to pilot something so advanced "Captain I strongly oppose this decision. He is still inexperienced and he only is a new recruit." he argued, making his point of view known.

Kalinin sighed, he knew that Richard Mardukas had a problem with Sousuke and there was no doubt that he would have a problem with Harima whether it be he was still a teenager or personal dislike know one knew. "By the time the revisions are done on the prototype he'll have more than adequate experience to handle the Lambda Driver."

Captain Teletha Testarossa agreed with the Lieutenant Commander's sentiments and it would be a good strategic move on their part "If we overly rely on Sergeant Sagara we'll also be putting ourself at a disadvantage." and would mean that she wouldn't have to worry every time she sends her crush out into the field and the quicker they get rid of those targeting the Whispered the sooner that Sousuke would be back on the Dannan.

Richard Mardukas knew that his captain was adament about this decision now and wouldn't budge an inch so rather than drawing on a pointless argument he relented to her decision "I understand captain, we'll order the ARX-6 to be ready for combat operations as soon as possible. However I would like to see an improvement in his capabilities before we give him access." even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone the XO was impressed by the ex-delinquent's performance and he shuddered at how good Kenji Harima could become.

"Thank you Commander Mardukas." She smiled innocently at him and then returned to attention to the maps and reports of all hostile activities going on in their region of the world.

**1st December, Yagami, Yagami Hospital**

Waking from his unconscious state Harima blinked as he looked up at the white ceiling of his hospital room "What? Where am I?" he asked himself while struggling to sit up in his bed, the last thing he remembered was he saved Tenma's little sister from being run down by a car.

"You're in hospital…again you idiot." Itoko stated rather bluntly while sitting next to the bedridden Kenji Harima, her sudden outburst startled the boy.

"Oh" The dark haired youth said dumbly to her.

Harima's response didn't impress the 1-C Homeroom teacher at all and stood up to leave "Well you should think about paying Yakumo-san back, she's been worried about you." She made sure that he understood that the younger sister of his former crush had been there for her.

The girl in question then entered the room and stood by the door with her hands in front of her "Harima-senpai?" she asked to see if it was okay to come in any further but hid a blush on her face after seeing how handsome and mature he looked without his sunglasses on and his hair forward.

His cousin smirked wickedly and walked over to the door and led Yakumo into room "I'll leave you two alone then." She then headed outside and back to her apartment.

Harima's eyes opened wide in surprise at what she had said and also implied with that last statement "What? ITOKO!" he called out _'Damn you Itoko!'_ he cursed mentally then turned to the red-eyed girl "Sooo…" he tried to find something to talk about and break the awkward silence

She sat next to Harima in the chair that Itoko had just vacated and hid her eyes from view with her bangs "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologised feverishly.

"For what?" he asked putting on his sunglasses

She refused to meet his eyes even if they were hidden behind those dark lenses "Because of me you're in hospital."

The ex-delinquent shook his head earnestly "You don't have to apologise. I did it because I wanted too, not because I had too and really it was that drunk driver's fault. I should actually be thanking you. If you weren't there I'd probably still be lying in that street." He said modestly as he remembering the time he was beaten by Tenouji and left in the street like some stray dog. "So thank you Imotou-san and you don't have to worry I'm sure to be up and about in no time also look the gift you gave me is still intact" he smiled gently to her to cheer her up and to his relief the sadness she had felt was now gone.

Feeling her spirits uplifted by his kind words she then remembered something that Mikoto and Tenma had brought up at school "Um…here they published your manga but they used your pen name." she handed the latest magazine.

He looked at the page she had marked that contained his manga and his eyes bugged out and broke through the lenses of his sunglasses "They what? I can't believe it. I should get out of here and get to Dankosha." He said throwing off the covers of his bed and got to his feet and disappeared to the nearby bathroom to get changed.

"Are you sure that's okay after what happened the other night?" she said after he came out, worried that Harima might collapse from the strain of heading from the hospital to Dankosha.

He placed the gift Yakumo had given him into his bag once again and then proceeded to the door to his room with Yakumo close behind him "I'm sure it'll be fine as long as I don't move too much. If I can survive being hit by a truck I can probably just about survive anything." He called then entered the elevator with the young girl.

She looked up at him in surprise "You were hit by a truck?"

He raised a dismissive hand "It's a long story…but anyway would you like to come with me to Dankosha?" he asked when the doors closed and they began their descent to the first level.

Yakumo looked uncertain about his question "If you think it will be all right" although she knew that risked making the rumours that are already out of control about them worse she had already decided that she'd go.

"Yeah it'll be fine you did help me finish it after all." The ex-delinquent assured that it would be fine for her to tag along with him. After they had both arrived at Zinegama Editing they met with the Editor-in-chief Goto where at first he was intimidated by the fact such a towering man could exist but with his experience with facing off against two AS's and the training had recieved helped him greatly to overcome his fear, but everything would become hectic when he was asked to do 120 pages by the end of the week and then recieve a text message from Mithril to be ready to leave with in a week. "Oh man…this is real bad I need to get this done within a week and then needed overseas for more work, I'll never get this done." he complained while they walked back to their respective homes and made sure he didn't let slip that he was also working for a secret peace keeping force.

"I can always help you with your manuscript." she turned to him

They both stopped and Harima looked at her dumbfounded by her offer "But what about your winter break?" he didn't want to impose or drop his troubles onto Yakumo as well.

Shaking her head she remembered his words from earlier "You said you wanted to help me before and I want to help now" she insisted on helping Kenji with his work.

He was taken back by her gentle yet assertiveness "Uh…Thank you again Imotou-san" he accepted her offer of aid and continued their walk and would later be given a place to stay at the Tsukamoto residence.

Before he left for a month filled of non-stop operations within the Pacific region. Harima completed the manga in three days be doing forty pages per day and is labelled as a pervert by Tenma and kicked out due to a misunderstanding, after being evicted by the older sister he is offered a place to stay at Hanai's Dojo by Mikoto and was mistaken for someone else by Eri who enlists his help to stop a prearranged marriage but winds up getting a kick in the face after his true identity is discover. Later he would save Akira Takano, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Sara Adiemus and Tenma Tsukamoto from being trapped inside the old school house and it was there that with Yakumo's help he cleared the air about the relationship between them.


	4. Blood Sweat and Tears

This crossover is set to the Full Metal Panic! universe. That means all events with in the Full Metal Panic! series has already happened up till the beginning of the series. The School Rumble half for this crossover starts and diverges at the survival game. Please note that due to the crossover and what Kenji Harima will and has experienced some of his character will change.

Character roles and changes:

**Harima Kenji** – Unwittingly joins Mithril after impressing the high-ranking officers of the TDD-1

**Takano Akira** – Spy working for Mithril

I do not own either Full Metal Panic or School Rumble.

**CHAPTER 4 – Ocean of Blood, Sweat and Tears**

It was after the New Years celebrations that Harima had return to Japan and waiting for him to disembark from one of Mithril's dark grey MH-67 Pave Mare Transport Helicopters was the giraffe known as Pyotr. At first his an old habit of jumping to conclusions surfaced and assumed that Tenma was in trouble however remembered that his ex-crush hasn't seen the giraffe which left only Yakumo as the one in trouble, arriving at the Tsukamoto residence the smell of cooking filled his nostrils and entered the kitchen to see her delicate frame unconscious on the floor with Iori watching over her, once he realized that Yakumo had a fever Harima immediately picked the girl up and tucked her into the bed in the spare room behind the lounge and with Tenma on a ski trip with her friends the ex-delinquent stayed to ensure that her little sister recovered.

Away from the winter skies that plagued Yagami the class of 2-C, 2-D and invited guests enjoy the clear blue sky as the make their way to the islands of the South Pacific, lying on deck chairs four young girls soaked in the sun's golden rays "Cruise equals happiness." Mikoto let out a content sigh. "You know what Eri I can't believe that you invited everyone on a cruise, that's amazingly cool." She sat up and looked at the blonde haired girl

"Well I thought it would be more fun if a lot of people came with us, there's plenty of room and I liked the idea if everyone hung out with us before winter break is over and what's better than relaxing on a cruise?" she said rhetorically and turned over to her stomach

Mikoto then looked over to the girl on her left "Hey Tenma why isn't Karasuma here?" she wondered

"Yeah Tenma why didn't you make Karasuma come with you?" the blonde heiress sat forward and turned her attention to the hyperactive classmate

Tenma looked down at the deck chair dejectedly "He said he had to go visit his relatives." She sighed and then turned her focus to Eri "By the way where's Harima? Have you seen him Eri?" the elder Tsukamoto sister tried to change the subject.

Mikoto turned and looked back at her blonde friend "He got on the ship with the rest of us. Did you hide him away somewhere Eri?" she said slyly

The brown eyed girl flinched and blushed a little "How the hell am I supposed to know? For all I care he's in some dark corner sulking." She huffed bringing her knees to her chest. However she couldn't be far from the truth as he walked the corridors of the Sawachika's cruise ship Kenji Harima reminisced about the last mission he was on before coming back to Japan.

**North Korea and South Korean Border**

Originally the mission was to destroy the opium fields that the North Koreans were using to fuel their continuing conflict with South Korea and also to free the POWs that were being used as slave labour, although the mission was a success the insertion group had been unable to board their transports and were fighting battle while attempting to secure an extraction point "We need to fall back!" Harima shouted as a shell exploded near his M9.

"There's a town 1 click south of our location" The leader of the squad said calmly as he fired on a Mil Mi-24P Hind gunship and shattered it into pieces with his rifle.

Harima accelerated across the uneven terrain of the Korean countryside "Then what are we waiting let's get out of here. They've hit Urzu 4!" he shouted in panic as the leg of his comrade's machine exploded into flaming metal.

The unit commander gritted his teeth and was slowly losing patience with the student-turned-soldier "Calm down Urzu 11 don't panic!"

"How can I not?" the dark haired ex-delinquent retorted.

The captain moved over to the stricken comrade "Take care an arm now move soldier!" he shouted and they both bounded for the nearby town for cover.

As they began to enter the small village they noticed that most of the buidings were riddled with holes and the road was littered with craters and the burned out shells of vehicles "What the hell happened here?" Kenji said surveying the ruins that still smouldered from the destruction that befell them.

Urzu 1 the man that was in charge of this operation remembered seeing before the breifing that the village that they were in once belonged to South Korea and had recently been acquired by the North "Looks like the locals were sympathetic to the old regime." he stated coldly.

Harima stopped his M9 that had a similar loadout as Melissa's "But they killed civilians that had no part in it! They were non-combatants! They weren't a threat! The United Nations should have done something!" he said almost pleadingly, hating the fact something like this would go overlooked

Gail McAllen shook his head and began to power down his AS "No matter how many treaties, pacts and laws are passed they're nothing more than scraps of paper in the long run lest there is someone to enforce it." he took one last looked at the destroyed town "However those who enforce those treaties are nothing more than human and thus are susceptible to corruption and it is because of that many atrocities are caused and many people wind up killed or gravely hurt." eventually they both climbed out of their units and went to the aid of Urzu 4 whom had been injured by a piece of metal that had been blown loose by the explosion that claimed his machine's leg and had lodged itself into the lower torso "There's not enough antiseptic and gauss to dress this wound go check the hospital for supplies." the Australian soldier said as he began cleaning the deep wound.

Nodding the Japanese youth then headed over to the ruins of the local medical center in the distance, with it being night and nearly impossible to see inside the building Harima drew out a small hand held torch and flipped the switch, immediately light flooded the small room and what he saw made him freeze, Harima was only used to AS combat so he had never seen the reality of what really goes on behind the scenes and what happens on the ground. '_No…I gotta get outta here before I get killed…'_ he began to panic more at seeing the rotting bodies of the victims that resist the take over of the town swiftly while doing his best to not look at the dead bodies the ex-delinquent walked over to the storeroom that was located across reception, once he acquired the antiseptic and the gauss he quickly walked out of the medical facility and back to his superior"Here take them." he shoved the supplies into McAllen's hands

"What's wrong private?" his eyes narrowed at the youth "You look like you've seen a ghost." he spoke while continuing the treatment of his injured comrade

Harima messed his hair for a little before letting all of his concerns out into the air before he jeopardised the welfare of those in the unit any further "What am I doing here? Why am I doing this? I'm nothing but a delinquent, I beat people up not kill them." he shouted and accidentally out of frustration whips his sunglasses off and throws them to the pavement which breaks the lenses

After he fixed the wound on Urzu 4, Gail stood up and grabbed Harima by the collar "So you want to go home and hide under your bed and cry to momma?" he spat looking at the ex-delinquent with disgust "What happened to this 'tough guy' just before the mission huh? You're nothing more than a pantywaist, you're not even a man, you're just pathetic and so are your drawings." he shouted hoping to hit a nerve and rile the Japanese up enough that Harima would snap out of his depression and fear, the team leader coldn't allow the ex-delinquent to loose his cool especially while they were being hunted by the enemy and the best way to get him prepared for combat was to get the dark haired boy angry.

Harima struggled free from his superior's grasp and took a few steps back and balled his fists as rage began to consume him "What was that!?! No one insults me and gets away with it!" he shouted slicing his hand through the air in ann exaggerated gesture

"What are you going to do cry me a river?" McAllen goaded

The ex-delinquent charged his superior with a raised fist "You fucking bastard!" he cussed as he landed a punch on the man's cheek and knocked him back a little.

Rubbing his cheek the Australian mercenary smiled at the Japanese student "Although I should put you on report, I want to see you act this way more often in combat." he placed a hand on Harima's shoulder the tapped his cheek with the back of his hand to get him to flinch.

"What?" He looked at his superior dumbly while he attempted to make sense of what had just happened and why he didn't receive a blow from McAllen.

McAllen the walked over to the recovering comrade and began to pick up the medical supplies that he had used to clean and dress the wound "From this point on you should picture everything that you've come to know and care about being destroyed. Then use that anger to defeat your enemies." he said plainly, it was a tactic which was commonly used by most soldiers to defeat their own fears however had the unfortunate side effect of backfiring of turning ome soldiers into monsters. "It may be a twisted piece of advice but I want you to show me that those reports about you're capabilities aren't fiction." he carried the bag to a nearby waste disposal bin.

Glaring the whole time Harima let out a defeat sigh for what McAllen said was true, many times in his fights when he was a delinquent Harima himself had used that same tactic when he fought "Fine…then here's what we do…" he said and began to forge a plan that he had seen used in a Three For The Kill episode.

With the masking effects of the ECS engaged an M9 sat perched atop of a slope near the entrance to the town Harima waited patiently for his prey "Ten hostile RK-92s detected 21 kilometres, northeast. Four Mil Mi-24P gunships approaching from the north." the machine's AI announced.

"What are they doing? Just sitting there? Where's the third?" A soldier of the enemy army began to search for movement as they began to close in on the decoys.

With the moon at his back Harima leaped into the air _Move over Man-Goku!_ He shouted in his mind as his machine came down from the sky brandishing a chainsword and sliced the frog like RK-92 in half while he was still crouched down from his leap off of the ledge, one of the enemy AS's drew out a shovel like monomolecular cutter and charged at Harima seeing the movement from the corner of his eye the ex-delinquent detached a dagger from the back of his M9 and in almost in one movement threw the blade at his foe and pierced the cockpit causing a fountain of blood to spurt out through the sides, the Savage stumbled forward and was caught by Kenji's humanoid AS and was then shoved at another foe that attempted to train his sight's on the ex-delinquent with his forth opponent now stumbling backwards from the impact Harima skewered his sword through both RK-92s with the chainsword and pinned the machines against a nearby cliff and left them hanging there before picking up one of the dropped weapons from a Savage "I'll make everyone of you pay for what you've done to these people!" he made his Gernsback to leap into the air and dodged a round fired from another Savage and landed on the one that fired, crushing the head of the machine and collapsing its cockpit as the remaining enemy pilots were startled Kenji raised the captured weapon and let loose on two of his opponents and riddled them with holes as another attempted to pierce his machine with a blade but was countered when the enraged delinquent moved to the side, twirled then kicked him into three more of the Soviet made machines "NOW DIE!" he yelled with passion and ferocity as he fired a round into the nose of the enlarged RPG and caused it to detonate and took with it the remaining four enemy AS's while leaving behind a smouldering crater littered with debris on its circumference.

After McAllen had destroyed the enemy gunships the ex-delinquent was still panting from exhaustion and after seeing the devastation that Harima caused surprised the squad leader and slightly unnerved him at how well and how fierce of a combatant his subordinate was and thanked god that he was on his side and fighting for Mithril "Good work, Private Harima you can stand down. It's over." He said calmly to the exhausted Private placing the mechanical hand of his own M9 on his subordinate's shoulder to reassure Kenji that everything was going to be fine now.

On that day that night that much of the old Kenji died along with the people he had killed in anger and frustration, the night that he along with his comrades buried the civilians that had been killed by an oppressive government. The new Harima now began to leave his hair brushed forward but still wore the sunglasses to hide his eyes a decision that was made because he feared the wrath of Eri and new that both he along with the blonde heiress would be thoroughly teased by Mikoto.

Still walking the corridors of the ship the ex-delinquent was now in front of the door of the cold storage room and noticed that Eri was attempting to drag a rather large tuna fish outside to be served as lunch for their classmates that had joined them on the cruise. "Let me give you hand with that." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at the blue sky of the Pacific Ocean a dark haired student with his hair in a ponytail looked felt invigorated and allowed the kayak that he and his American friend were using to drift a little "Ah…this brilliant sky reminds me of my time in California." Togou said merrily

"Hey are you sure we're in the right direction?" Harry asked pulling up his oar out of the water and leaned forward slightly

"Hold on let me check." He pulled out a map from the side and began to read the page and to his satisfaction they were where they were supposed to be "Just as I thought right on target." He shut the map and pocketed it back into the small two man kayak

Both students placed the oars into the water "All right!" yelped out of success

"Full speed a head!" Shouted both Togou as both of them sped towards their destination

After dragging the tuna out of the cold storage room Harima dropped the large fish on top of a table that had been prepared for it on the forward deck of the cruise ship. "So you're not going to cut this up?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Harima looked back out of the corner of his eyes at the blonde heiress and let out a slight chuckle at her request "You've got a man servant that cross dresses in a maid's uniform, so I think I don't need to humiliate myself for your amusement Ojou…" He pointed out earning a few snickers from his fellow classmates before wandering off to look at the vast blue ocean from the bow.

Eri huffed at how useless Harima was being but in the end he was right "Fine…Masaru take care of this." She snapped her fingers and the large male appeared then stomped on the deck sending the tuna into the air and launched himself after it with a carving knife in hand and sliced the fish into pieces that landed into a wooden boat.

After serving up the tuna Masaru went up to the bridge to meet up with the head butler and inform him what had happened "Were you able to handle Ojou-san's request?" the moustached man asked and received a nod from the maid. "Very good, I'll see how the guests are going. Masaru I'll leave steering the ship to you." He left the helm and began walking to the door, leaving the male maid stunned "All you have to do is keep it in a straight line I have full confidence in your capabilities." He tried to reassure Masaru then left steering the boat up to the man dressed in a maid's uniform.

As the ship continued on its journey through the Pacific Ocean a pair of students rowing a kayak had eventually caught up to their target "Hey look! Isn't that Tougo and Harry?" Suga a red haired student of 2-C pointed out two students from North America

Asou sweatdopped at seeing them rowing by the ship so casually and without a care in the world "What are they doing?" he asked rhetorically in his usual lethargic tone.

Akira walked up to the side of the ship and mused "So they were able to do it." She said with finality

"You knew about this?" Mikoto turned to her short hair friend.

Akira nodded "They said that they were going to wait then use the kayak to meet up with us." Her voice lacked emotion.

This time it was Mikoto who sweatdropped at the sheer stupidity of the two class 2-D members "Haven't they heard of typhoons?"

Seeing Harima standing at the very edge of the bow all by himself Yoshidayama used this opportunity to gain some ground and propel himself up the ladder in an attempt to become more popular, out of the corner of his eye he noticed some rocks sticking out of the water "Hey isn't that a reef?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Harima nodded calmly as the ship gradually closed the distance.

"THEN WHY ARE WE HEADING FOR IT?" the delinquent wannabe shouted in panic grabbing Harima's sweater and received a blow to the head for his troubles from the student-turned-soldier.

After hearing Yoshidayama's panicked cry that the vessel was headed for a reef everyone came over to the bow "WE'RE HEADED FOR A REEF!" they all hollered and began to run around the deck like headless chickens with only Togou, Akira, Harry and Kenji unphased by the ship heading to the reef

The blonde heiress struggled to get her maid away from the wheel "What's the matter Masaru? Why aren't we turning? We're going to crash!" she fought for control over the wheel and make the maid see what was happening but she was fighting a losing battle however as she was about to give up a hand reached for the throttle near the wheel and pulled it back then moved over and disabled the maid by pressing nerve points at the back of the neck "What are you doing hige?" she said in a panicked tone watching her maid collapse.

Harima looked at her from the corner of his eye "Saving our arses" He then spun the wheel away from the reef

Eri looked at the ex-delinquent with audacity "By knocking out my maid? And when did you learn you steer a ship?" she spat trying to understand what is going on with her former classmate.

The male student that had just commandeered the wheel from the maid continued to turn the ship away from the reef and was slightly getting annoyed from her protests and questions but he decided not to let it show "Shut up or would you prefer we hit the reef?" his voice was serious.

"Hige" In that moment she was taken aback by how serious he looked, his eyes shone with intensity as he focused on trying to stop the vessel from running a ground

Just then that Nakamaru the butler burst onto the bridge and saw the man dressed in a maid's uniform laying unconscious on the floor "Masaru!" he called out in concern and then looked at his employer "Ojou-san what happened?" he asked searching for an explanation

Eri waved a hand back and forth dismissively "He'll be fine Nakamaru, Masarua nearly crashed the ship straight into the rocks." She said matter-of-factly earning a shocked look from the butler after not explaining the full operation of a ship to Masaru.

Everyone watched as the ship slowly turned and missed the rocks that were sticking out of the water and they all let out a sigh of relief "We missed the reef." Everyone cheered excitedly

As the ship passed the shoals Hanani whom had been strapped to a kite for two weeks since the New Years festival floated above the vessel "Ahoy my fellow classmates!" he called out cheerfully to the Yagami High students.

Everyone that was out on deck looked up to the source of the voice and saw the bespectacled classmate and were shocked that the overzealous youth was still attached to the kite "It's Hanai!"

After being pulled down onto the cruise ship and explained to everyone had happened to him since he was a drift he cast a look around him as his fellow classmates went about their individual activities "What's going on?" he said dumbly and was informed on what had happened.

Harima handed over the control of the vessel over to the butler and made his way out onto the deck the ex-delinquent saw the younger Tsukamoto sister holding her pink sweater closed as she was gazing out on the deep blue ocean "Are you okay Imotou-san?" he asked leaning against the rail next to Yakumo.

She was slightly surprised by his sudden appearance, unlike other people around her Yakumo couldn't see his thoughts and it was for this reason that she wished she could. "Oh…Harima-senpai…. yes, thank you I'm fine." She nodded slightly.

He pushed himself off and stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder "Stay warm even though we're heading back, I don't want you to get a fever again." Harima said with gentlest sincerity and then waved back as he walked off to do his own thing, ever since the cultural festival Yakumo couldn't help but notice how much the ex-delinquent had started to change, even though his thoughts were still silent to her the pitch in his voice was different and so were his mannerisms and this made her want to know what has caused the change.

Feeling that Yakumo was somehow trying to get Harima's attention Eri subconsciously tripped herself up and scraped her knee "Ow!!" she sat up and pulled her leg close to her chest and looked at the injury.

Seeing her trip over and being the close person nearby Harima sighed _I may not particularly like her but that means I don't have to be cold towards her. _He brought out a med-kit out from the pocket of his sweater and knelt in front of her with some antiseptic "This will sting a little Ojou-san." The blonde heiress winced when the antiseptic hit the wound and when the youth in sunglasses placed a small bandage over the cut "There be careful in the future." He helped her up.

She looked away from him after being helped to her feet. "Uh…Thanks" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks and without her noticing he had already left to do his own thing.

Akira appeared behind the blonde "So you're trying to get Harima's attention now?" she spoke in her usual cool monotonous voice.

Her eyes shot open wide at the accusation and blushed furiously "WHAT? What are you talking about?" she said in a flustered tone.

"Well you fell over as soon as Harima checked on Yakumo condition." Akira mused,

"It's…It's just a coincidence that's all." She folded her arms and looked away from the short haired girl in a fit of denial

"Mhmm…"Akira looked at her friend slyly while hiding an arrogant smirk

Eri balled her fists as her blush deepened "Stop trying to psychoanalyse me damn it!" she shouted

Once the cruise ship had pulled into port everyone decided to celebrate their safe return with the exception of Harima whom had decided to leave early to finish of his manga pages "Hey hige where are you going?" Eri approached the him with a hand behind her back while clutching the right arm "Why not come celebrate our successful arrival with the rest of us? After all if you hadn't pulled that stunt we'd still be stuck in the middle of the ocean." She said nervously

He looked over his shoulder back at the blonde haired heiress and then looked at the wharf "I'm not in the mood Ojou-san, I just want to be left alone for now." He sounded exhausted.

The amber eyed girl look down slightly disappointed that Harima was going "I see…well I'll seeya at school then." She tried to sound strong

"Seeya Ojou-san." Harima then walked down the boarding ramp and to his black Kawazaki and again left Eri perplexed and confused with her feelings towards the ex-delinquent.

After returning home he still needed to complete thirty pages for the annual spring special in Zinegama Edition. As he looked at the clock he noticed how late it was getting and Yakumo had not shown up yet. As time crawled by he eventually heard the doorbell ring, when he answered he saw that it was Tenma and not her sister that had shown up although he was surprised that his usual assistant hadn't shown up but with a deadline looming he thought it was better than nothing, due to her low stamina she eventually fell asleep while helping with the manga and began to talk in her sleep while rain and lightning fell from the heavens, hoping he still had a chance with the young girl Harima began too eaves drop on her dream but as he had thought there was no room for him for Tenma's heart truly belonged to Karasuma.

"I'll just let her sleep." Pulling out his silver cell phone he began to look through his phonebook and found the number for the Tsukamoto residence and pressed the call button.

After talking to a mysterious spirit in the form of a young girl about Yakumo's true feelings the phone rang and the girl had disappeared. "Hello Tsukamoto residence" the red-eyed beauty picked up the phone in the hallway

"It's me Harima listen, Tenma fell asleep while writing the manga and I'm letting her rest." He walked over to his table and collected the pages of his comic.

She held the phone close as Harima spoke in an almost distant tone "I see…how are the pages coming?" she asked hoping that sending her older sister wasn't a mistake.

He walked over to the laundry where he kept his weapons and equipment from Mithril and locked the door. "They're fine but I'd much prefer to finish these with you though, I just don't have the same rhythm with your sister as I do with you when meeting a deadline. So would it be okay if I dropped by?" he asked checking outside as the clouds began to part and the storm ended.

This surprised Yakumo, even though Harima had been acting strange lately she assumed that her senior still had feelings for her older sister however just now she wasn't sure. "Sure but will nee-san be okay?" she wanted to know if it was okay for Harima to leave Tenma sleeping at his place while he was elsewhere.

"Yeah it's fine Yakumo-san, I'll be over shortly."

_'I understand what my feelings for him, but why has he started calling me by my first name? He sounds distant too…'_ she thought to herself after hanging up the phone, although she had come to terms with her feeling towards him Yakumo still assumed that Kenji had feelings for Tenma which was not the case and now started to wonder if there was something that she was missing as she mused there was a knock on the door "Coming! Oh…Harima-senpai." she opened the door and let the ex-delinquent in.

He raised the pages and his fish bone pen for her too see "Ready to get started on the pages Yakumo-san?" he asked

She blushed slightly then nodded "Ah…Yes" she responded hesitantly to her she was still unaccustomed to her senior calling her by her first name and how he said it as if he was saying it from a distance made her even more nervous.

Once they got settled both Kenji and Yakumo soon got into their usual stride when attempting to meet a deadline and because there wasn't many to complete, their job was made easier to do "All right we're finished and not a moment too soon." he raised the manuscript joyously however the moment was interrupted when he recieved a call from one of his fellow Mithril colleagues.

"_Hey Kenji we're on our way to Japan." _Came a laid back tone from the other end and he could hear the faint sound of rotor blades and a motor in the background.

Kenji knew the voice well and he grimaced at what task Kurz had install for him, usually Kurz would beg and plead for the ex-delinquent to get a few shots of 'hot' High School chicks or something along those lines however something in his voice told him something was different about today "Okay…what for?" he asked still suspicious of the Sergeant's motives

"_We have a body guard assignment and we'll be enrolling Sousuke at Jindai High School in Chofu."_ He said rather joviantly which was obvious to Harima that the most notorious flirt on the Dannan was rather interested in the target they were going to protect.

The ex-delinquent began to pace and rubbed the ridge of his nose "So what does it have to do with me?" he showed no interest.

"_Well you know he's lived most of his life on the battlefield and he won't know the first thing about civilian life, so you do the math bud. The Sergeant Major wants to tell you that it's an order from the Lieutenant Commander"_ Kurz Waber explained to the ex-delinquent the situation while passing on the message.

Kenji sighed "I see…the Lieutenant Commander wants me to help Sousuke on an advisory basis then? For how long will this be?" he wanted to know what was going to happen after he helped Sousuke to settle into his cover.

Kurz shrugged _"About a week or so, then he wants you to come back to the Dannan."_

"So that one is the real target? Send me the address and I'll meet you there." Harima reasoned.

The blonde German nodded and was impressed by how far the ex-delinquent has come in such a short time _"Right we'll see you there and thanks for the help."_ he said and then hung up on his end and Harima followed suit and began to packed the manuscript into a brown envelope so they wouldn't get damaged.

From what she could tell from the conversation her senior had on the phone it was important but she couldn't understand why he would mention a military rank "Uh….what's going on Harima-senpai?" she asked in her usual soft spoken voice.

He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Yakumo "Looks like I'll be leaving school." He replied at the moment he felt conflicted about leaving Yagami but he knew it would have been a matter of time before he received orders to pull out.

The statement alone was enough to startle her "Uh…Why?" she surprised herself when she raised her own voice.

Although Harima was startled when Tenma's sister raised her voice the ex-delinquent played it off and started off towards the door "My other job requires me to be elsewhere and I'm not really needed here anymore." He stopped at the front

"That's not…" She raised her hand timidly as if trying to stop him from leaving.

He slid the door open and stepped outside and looked back at the younger sister of the one he once cared about "I'll tell your sister to come home." He began to slide the door closed behind him "Thanks for all you've done for me Yakumo-san." He said with finality to her.

The next day Yoshidayama came bursting into the class room after hearing Mister Tani and the teacher of class 2-D that Harima had finally left school for good "Hey everyone! That loser Harima has finally decided to leave."

Eri folded her arms when she heard the Yoshidayama's announcement "He's probably sulking in a corner somewhere" remembering what had happened last time

Mikoto just sighed "He does this whenever something bothers him."

"He's almost as bad as Eri is" Akira teased.

A vein popped on the blonde's forehead and shook a fist "WHAT WAS THAT?" she growled at being compared with Harima.

Suddenly Tenma recalled something that her sister had told her the last night when she returned home. "Oh…I remember Yakumo said something about Harima-san leaving school last night…I think she said that he was going overseas or something" her bangs twitched a little as she spoke.

"How come she knew before us?" Eri asked rather snidely while leaning forward.

Akira raised her head slightly "He was living across from Tenma's since the end of the culture festival." She stated coolly and looked over to Eri waiting for a predicted response.

This shocked the blonde girl that Tenma one of her best friends had been keeping something this big under her hat this long and hadn't told anyone about where the school's most notorious delinquent was staying "Why didn't you tell us?" she slammed her hands on Tenma's desk

The ditzy girl of 2-C blinked and placed a finger on her chin "I thought I did? Didn't I tell you?" she asked absentmindedly.

"No you didn't" The amber eyed girl shouted at her leaning even more over her friend

"Why are you so worked up about it?" Akira raised an eyebrow out of intrigue

The purple haired girl of the group looked at the heiress with devious eyes "Afraid that Tenma's little sister was going to take Harima away from you" she goaded her friend into an argument.

Eri blushed furiously at the accusation but balled her fists up and looked at Mikoto with fierce eyes "I AM NOT! WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!" she shouted with her hands shaking at her sides as she once again attempted to beat down her feelings for the schools once notorious delinquent.

Mikoto let out a sigh after teasing Eri and pulled out the seat at her desk "However I'd like to know where he got the money for his own place and also for a plane ticket" Suo rested her head against the glass of the window and looked outside from the corner of her eye, although it had been nagging her for sometime that Harima was able to afford a new motorcycle the subject hadn't really come up till now.

Below 2-C and attending her own class Yakumo had her black carry bag open on her lap and was looking intently at a neatly folded page that she had picked up out of the letter box outside the Tsukamoto residence before she arrived at school, from what Yakumo could tell it was from Harima and drawn on the page was a rough picture of Iori her cat curled up and asleep with the words 'Thank you' in kanji. As she thought about the page and the night before she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and a slight pain in her heart.


	5. Intermission

This crossover is set to the Full Metal Panic! universe. That means all events with in the Full Metal Panic! series has already happened up till the beginning of the series. The School Rumble half for this crossover starts and diverges at the survival game. Please note that due to the crossover and what Kenji Harima will and has experienced some of his character will change.

Character roles and changes:

**Harima Kenji** – Unwittingly joins Mithril after impressing the high-ranking officers of the TDD-1

**Takano Akira** – Spy working for Mithril

I do not own either Full Metal Panic or School Rumble.

**Chapter 5 – Intermission**

Aboard the Mithril's submarine the Tuatha De Dannan, inside the dimly lit mission briefing room an elderly man from Russian descent spoke to the ARM Slave pilots and briefed them on their next mission. "We have reason to believe from intelligence that there someone has been providing certain terrorist organisations with financial backing however we are not dealing with the president of the corporation but the son instead." Kalinin said as the image of the son alongside his father appeared on the screen behind him.

A soldier looked at the screen and at what he had heard in audacity "The son you can't be serious?" he scoffed at the thought of some rich kid being able to do such things.

"That's what I thought at first but from what we've been able to ascertain the target prefers to live his life in the 'fast lane' and it is not unheard of teenagers with wealth at their disposal to do something like this out of some kind misplaced sense of fun." He flipped over to the next page of the notes for the mission briefing "Sergeant Major Moa and Sergeants Waber and Harima, with you already being familiar with the Japanese culture and language we shall be sending you to Kyoto, there you shall meet up with the intelligence officer that has identified the target." He looked over to the three that were sitting at the back listening while Sousuke Sagara attends Jindai High it has become Harima's duty to fill in for Kaname's bodyguard on most missions that did not require the presence of the specialist.

While they made their way to the transport helicopter in their civilian clothes Kurz let out a slight chuckle "So we're going back to Japan already huh?" he looked over to Melissa Moa.

"Looks like it. Are you alright about this Kenji?" The Chinese-American turned to the Japanese youth with a hint of concern on her face as she wondered if going back after four weeks of non-stop missions would be wise.

For Harima the missions were nothing more than a blur of emotions both good and bad, excitement and dread, hope and despair. As the entered the hangar bay the delinquent-turned-soldier looked up in a half daze "Huh? Yeah…but I was so focused on getting the sand out of my M9 from our last mission in Africa and running simulations that I didn't get a chance to shower yet or sleep." He stretched his arms out as he yawned, truth be told he was working most of the night on his manga pages which he still sent to Dankosha.

Moa frowned at what he had just said "You know there are mechanics that can help you do that." She leaned forward and looked at him, recently the youth had been leaving his hair brushed forward and tying his hair into a rat's tail like his commanding officer Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and while she looked at him Moa had to admit that Harima was kinda handsome in a rugged sort of way. "Besides it is dangerous for both you and us if you lose focus or collapse from exhaustion." She warned.

Harima's eyes narrowed in deep thought as he boarded the helicopter and felt the jolt of the platform as it raised them to the flight deck. "…I know but I can't help but think that there is something bigger going on at the moment" he couldn't help but feel uneasy by all of the events that he had experienced for each mission he had done there had been one piece of hardware in the small guerrilla like forces that was far too advanced that they could create themselves as well as purchase.

Kurz took a seat near a window and kicked back and left an ocean blue eye trained on his comrade "What do you mean Kenji? We've rescued the elderly and the young, stopped illegal shipments and so on." He said dismissively in a laid back tone.

Moa took the seat opposite of Kurz and crossed her leg and after some thought decided to respond "Now that he's mentioned it…these guys are getting bolder but nothing we haven't dealt with before." The sergeant major shook her head as her and her two subordinates fastened their safety belts upon hearing the speed of the rotors increase. "But let's just leave it for another time and focus on the primary objective." Melissa said with finality as the MH-60 Pave Hawk took to the night sky and activated its ECS which rendered it completely invisible to the naked eye.

It was on that day however that the students from class 2 of Yagami High were on a class trip to city of Kyoto. At first their trip was going well however that all changed when they came across some exchange students that started to make the lives of the class 2 males a living nightmare by stealing away the girls of their grade away with their charm's and the muscle of three delinquents named as Max, Mick and Samuel. The previous night Eri Sawichika had approached a small shrine and was intercepted by Max to allow Mick to snatch the charm from Eri, after the charm was wrested from her grasp Mick showed his leader who looked at It with scorn and took the charm into his possession.

After landing in Kyoto the trio that had been selected to carry out the task of apprehending their target were on their way to the hotel where they would meet up with their contact when they were intercepted by the class from Yagami. "It is! Hey Harima-san we need your help!" the former classmate called out to the delinquent-turned soldier.

Harima turned away after digging his hands into his blue jeans "I'm here on business not to play games." He waved a hand about dismissively.

"But these foreigners beat up Hanai, they're stealing all of the girls and they've got Eri with them." Suga stepped forward with a pleading look on his face as he explained their situation to him.

The possibility that someone had actually defeated Hanai intrigued the ex-delinquent but what had really caught his attention was the fact that they weren't from the country and if they were causing this much trouble Mithril's target might be within this group of trouble makers "Foreigners huh?" he said with a feral grin which made Suga a little uneasy.

Mao looked at Harima's devilish grin and sighed although starting trouble would make a mission usually difficult, especially in undercover work but in this case it may prove to be advantageous by getting most of the civilians away from the hotel and hopefully their target would be easier to get to and they may just gain some intelligence on him. "You might as well go Harima. We'll meet up with you later at the hotel" the Chinese-American woman said walking off with Kurz to where the students of 2-C were staying.

Underneath his sunglasses Harima's eyes glistened in joy at the chance of beating someone who could best the class representative of 2-C and a former thorn in his side "Alright I'm ready to go" he spoke with a dark tone in his voice as he cracked his knuckles preparing himself for a tough fight

Suga sweat dropped while watching his former classmate acting tough and superior "Sure…but first you have to wear this." He produced a hakama, sandals and a katana as well from what seemed out of no where.

Later he found himself in the middle of the street surrounded by former classmates, locals and tourists alike all watching him face off the foreign delinquents who were dressed in period clothing just like he was. "You got to be kidding me?" Although he felt somewhat proud of himself for looking similar to Man-Goku's character in his favourite TV show, he also considered it kind of embarrassing for doing this in public.

"So they've chosen you to be our next victim huh?" A short foreigner said in a high pitched tone while a tall and muscular male student loomed ominously over Harima with a spear in his hand with the intent of appearing menacing to this sudden challenge.

Harima just stood in the middle of the road bored at the empty threat he began cleaning his ear out with his pinkie finger earning disgusted groans from the spectators "Whatever" he responded lamely whipping a bit of wax off on the hakama showing disinterest in his two opponents.

Samuel the giant youth rushed forward impatiently and raised his weapon high and brought it down "TASTE MY VERMILLION SPEAR!" he yelled in fury narrowly missing the ex-delinquent

Diving away from the attack Harima rolled across the dirt path and into a wooden wall of one of the old stores then rubbed his head in pain, seeing an opening Samuel lumbered over to the student-turned-soldier and raised his spear again for another attack which earned the cries and shouts of the spectators telling Kenji to get up and move out of the way however the dark haired youth's sinister grin return to his face and his hand slipped behind his waist and withdrew a taser from his belt "…" Samuel stopped dead his tracks and hesitated before Harima pulled the trigger, the two prongs attached themselves to the chest of the giant causing charge of electricity to flow through Samuel's body frying his afro and incapacitated him, this sudden act and use of a non-period weapon made all of his class mates face fault to the ground "DRAGON HURRICANE KICK!" He shouted connecting his leg with the large swaying student.

The smaller male student known as Mick stepped forward angry at the dirty trick that the new comer had used "HEY THAT'S CHE…oh shit!" his eyes opened wide as Samuel's shadow grew larger and eventually was squashed by his larger comrade.

Dusting himself off he looked at the unconscious duo apathetically "I didn't cheat. I simply don't see the point in wasting my energy on the small fry." He began to walk away when he was stopped by another foreigner that was no bigger than he himself was and had scars on his face with Eri in tow dressed in a kimono who seemed to be surprised that the ex-delinquent was in Kyoto.

Max sneered at Harima with disgust and threw Eri aside at his opponent who promptly caught her out of reflex "So you must be this country's knight in shining armour huh? Well then it's time I dirty that armour of yours!" he said charging at the youth in sunglasses. As the fight progressed Harima noticed that Max was using Japanese martial arts however shifting the sword to his left he used the sheath to block the kicks to his side and minimised his movements as he dodged every attack that was being made at him to wear his opponent down "Stop moving you coward!" he threw a punch at Harima who stepped aside and grabbed Max's arm, using his opponents weight against him the ex-delinquent levered the foreigner off his feet and threw him against the ground and pinned him down by twisting his arm behind his back how Max didn't want to stay down and forced himself back onto his knees then twisted and broke his own right arm which shock the whole crowd but the fight soon ended when he charged at Harima and was knocked out cold.

After the fight had ended Harima stood in the shared room of the three foreign delinquents and had asked them if it was okay that Max didn't seek medical help from the hospital but they said it was fine and that they didn't have the money for treatment, as the night wore on the group told them of their situation to ex-delinquent and although Max had threatened to beat Kenji up nothing really came of those threats so not wanting to bother them anymore the youth in sunglasses turned to leave the room but stopped at the door after coming to a realisation "In the fight you weren't just fighting for yourself were you?" he startled Max with those words "I don't know your history with Ojou but I think you love her." He pointed at the delinquent in bandages knowingly "If you do care for her then you'll show her the strength of your heart not the strength of your fists or you will continue to feel empty." His voice had a gentle calmness about it.

Max was about to protest when Mick spoke up first. "Hey where are ya goin'?" The short boy called out

"I'm going to see your boss I've got business with him." He said tearing off the hakama and revealed his civilian clothes then disappeared into the night. Upon his return to the hotel he was met by Akira near the entrance of the functions room who was now back in her school uniform. "Takano-san which one is he?" he asked casting his gaze on the high class crowd inside the lavishly style ballroom with nothing but contempt although he didn't really hate the rich he just felt that they didn't know anything about the harsh realities of life and that what they considered to be fun to be nothing more than empty pleasures.

"Over there." She said simply in her usual monotonous voice gesturing to the male who was surrounding himself with women and had two already on his arm.

The ex-delinquent looked at Akira sceptically, then back at the playboy then again back at Akira "Why didn't you take him?" he said in disbelief that the SRT was stuck with apprehending someone as pathetically weak as the guy he was now faced with placing under arrest.

Akira raised an eyebrow "My duty was to find and identify him" again another plain and straight to the point answer from the girl.

Harima sighed irritated that he had to be the one to make a scene again on the same day "Whatever, it just means I have to do the dirty work. Urzu 11 to Urzu 2 are you covering the back?" he asked entering the room and saw Mao standing near the door to the kitchen in a red evening gown

"I'm ready on my end." She said turning her head to the side as she spoke into the microphone and looked across the room to the other door "Urzu 6 you take the front just in case" she rasped as she fixed her eyes on Kurz who was in a black tuxedo and flirting with one of the women near the door.

As approached Wiru looked up and saw the man described as the champion who bested the trio of delinquents in broad daylight on the streets of Kyoto "So you defeated Max? What do you want a reward?" he said snidely thinking that the mere presence of such a low class of a person was nothing but a waste of space and breath

"No I want you to come with me." Harima glared from beneath his shades at the womaniser he had no time for those that filled their time with such menial pleasures.

He laughed slightly at the incredulity at what Harima had said "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not into guys as you can see." he joked earning a giggle from the girls on his arm

Kenji gritted his teeth and balled his hand into his fists at his side as he attempted to quell the rage that threatened to spill over after Wiru's comment "Neither am I but I'm sure your father would like to hear why you're supporting a terrorist group." He said with a gleam in his eye which made the playboy hesitate a little before letting go of the girls under his arm.

As the ex-delinquent stepped forward Wiru then ran for the nearest door where Melissa was standing in front of as he realised that the woman was not going to move his features twisted in anger "Get out of my way woman! Wha-? Argh!" he cried before being thrown to the ground by the Mithril soldier.

The blonde haired man walked over from the front door and away from the women he was chatting up earlier to the other two that were just now slapping the handcuffs on Wiru "Nothing to see hear people." Kurz said nonchalantly with his hands raised "Hey sis we better make this quick." He said leaning back towards her making sure his voice couldn't be heard by the guests.

A wry and grin appeared on their prisoner's face "It doesn't matter if you arrest me, my associate will still get that girl in Yagami." He said with a slight chuckle as he was being led out of the extravagant room and into the hallway by Sergeant Major Mao.

Kenji rushed forward and then pulled the collar of the playboy back and turned him around so they were face-to-face before backing him up into a wall "What?" his voice rang down the hall as he heaved Wiru up off the ground.

"You heard me in the end we will win." His grin widened as he spoke and was thrown into the opposite wall.

As Wiru slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap the ex-delinquent let out a dissatisfied grunt and stormed of down the corridor knowing that the only person that he could have meant was the person he had been previously assigned to guard "Wait Kenji where're you going?" Melissa shouted after her subordinate "We don't have permission!" she stated matter-of-factly

Kurz rushed up next to his impulsive comrade and kept pace with him as Melissa hauled the playboy up to his feet "C'mon man, do as she says we do not have any information on when and if they intend to strike and if she is their intended target. Going out there with little information could get you into more trouble than you bargained for." He reasoned.

"But…fine…" Harima let out an exasperated sigh and continued to walk with the others to the nearby elevator until he was stopped yet again by a blonde haired heiress who was clutching her arm.

"Ummm…Hige I want to uh…thank you for earlier I mean..." she said twisting her leg back and forward embarrassed by the situation and that there were people watching.

Kurz leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Harima's shoulder to show that they were friends "Don't mention it. By the way I'm Kurz Waber and who might you be?" he said a little too eagerly while Mao's eye twitched at the perverted man's shameless flirting.

Eri's eyes flashed wickedly at the German male and took a step back as if in disgust "Uh…I wasn't talking to you creep." She said with narrowing eyes earning a snicker from the Sergeant Major and violently crushing Kurz's mood and spirit who slinked over to stand next to his superior "So I was wondering if maybe you would like to join the class trip here in Kyoto." She turned her attention back to the ex-delinquent

Harima looked away from the heiress with a slight scowl "I can't because it is as you said it is a class trip and I am no longer at school. Even if I wanted to I am only here on business."

She looked down as if disappointed "What kind of job is it that you do now then?" she looked up again with renewed enthusiasm and intrigue wanting to know how Kenji Harima came to be in Kyoto and why.

Just as the ex-delinquent was about to sweat while thinking of some excuse to get off the hook, Akira approached from him from behind with her usual calm and neutral look on her face "Hey Harima shouldn't you be going now?" she glance up at him.

"Oh…crap! Thanks for reminding me!" He sighed inwardly out of relief for her save and hurried into the elevator with Kurz and Melissa who were carrying Wiru _She's going to call me and say that I owe her one now._ His phone beeped_ Right on cue. _He groaned and then looked at his phone and saw the text message with the characters for 'You owe me' on the screen then placed it in his pocket while he began to think "I know! I bet Sagara can get me one!" he mashed a fist into his hand after coming up with an idea

"Get you what bud? A girlfriend? Good luck pal he's as clueless as they come. Just like someone else I know." Kurz retorted light heartedly

"Shut up…" Harima growled at the comment "I just owe someone a favour and I was thinking that Sagara could get a Bonta-kun costume for me." He said rubbing the ridge of his nose waiting for the next smart arsed comment to come out of the fellow sergeant's mouth.

"So you're into that kinda thing eh… Kenji?" Kurz nudged Harima in the side teasingly

Harima shot around to face Kurz in the eye and glared at him angrily "Quit it with the innuendo before I make sure you swim back to the Dannan." He spat leaning forward with a balled fist.

Kurz leaned towards the ex-delinquent with his hands on his hips and a haughty look on his face "I'd like to see you try it tough guy." He goaded

He put a foot forward and grabbed Kurz by the collar "I won't try! I will do it!" he threatened

That was when Mao stepped in after having hearing enough of the little quarrel between the two "Hey will you two cut it out? Geeze it's like babysitting a couple of five year olds." She complained smacking them both on the back of their heads

Back in Yagami at the docks under the cool night sky a man with red hair the reached his shoulders stood on the wharf as a white van approached him and revealed to sixteen year old girls with cold and emotionless faces which made the man smile mischievously "Ah…So you lovely lolicons must be Xia Yu Lan and Xia Yu Fan?" he said walking up to them raising Xia Yu Fan's delicate face by the chin.

Lan saw the man's perverted eyes look over them like a predator sizing up its next meal "Yes, sensei told us that we are to be working with you." She said with a hint of loathing in her voice.

Gates let go of Fan's chin and walked away disgusted by who they were refering to "So I'm getting more of his fucking leftovers? It's bad enough I'm getting this piece shit…" he ranted pointing to the container ship that held a silver AS in its hold which earned despised looks from the two Chinese girls and but the man in a whit lab coat then turned his attention back to the his new employees "…Oh well as long as you do what daddy tells you I won't have to put a bullet through those pretty little bodies of yours." He said taking out a pistol and tapping the breast bone of Xia Yu Lan as a warning then stopped when he didn't get a response out of either of them and began walking back to the ship "Now my kittens I want you to be on your best behaviour or you'll have to miss the fireworks." He waved back to the girls dispassionately.

The two twins moved closer together into an embrace "I hate him sister." Lan said resting her head on the shoulder of her sister.

Fan stroked her sister's head gently and ran her fingers through Lan's locks "I understand sister but our sensei would prefer that we do this job regardless of who employs us, we can always kill him later." She said in a tone that rivalled Akira's

Once the team had dropped off their prisoner at the secret military base in Japan for interrogation they had returned to the Tuatha De Dannan to rest however for one of the members rest did not come easy especially after hearing the conviction in the prisoner's voice and as a result chose to burden himself in another means which caught the attention of another member of the crew that was the same age as the ex-delinquent who decided to follow the source of the music and was astonished to see who was playing and found the last person she'd expected in the mess hall with a musical instrument strapped around his shoulders "Oh…Harima-san I didn't know you played the guitar." She said startling the sergeant.

"Uh…Taicho!" he got up from his seat which caused the guitar to hit the table lightly and saluted.

The captain gasped at the formal greeting that reminded her of Sousuke "Oh my! Please be at ease, my friend's call me Tessa and I'd prefer it if you did as well we're off duty after all." She said casually

Harima took his seat again and rubbed the back of his head feeling slightly uneasy that she want him to call her by name. "Uh…okay and yeah I do play the guitar but I don't really understand the meaning behind most of the songs, I play mostly by ear." He responded modestly to his captain's previous question about him playing an instrument.

Tessa smiled at his bashful admittance and took a seat adjacent to her subordinate "Although you were slightly off key you were actually pretty good." She said with a gentle yet knowledgeable voice.

"Uh…Thanks I guess…So has he said anything else?" He said trying to get the question that had been bothering him since Kyoto off his mind.

The submarine captain shook her head glumly at the lack of a satisfactory answer "Nothing other than a group called A21." She said turning her head to look at the sergeant who was just staring at a sheet of music that was performed by a band known as the Beatles "We're on our way to a possible location." She tried to cheer up the Japanese youth.

"I see" His thoughts continued to dwell on the threat to Tenma's younger sister's life

Even though Harima didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment Teletha could see passed the tough guy act and knew very well what was going through his mind and let out a small giggle before making another attempt to bring the ex-delinquent out of his downward spiral of depression "By the way did you know I used to live in Japan?" she leaned slightly forward hoping to get his attention.

Harima looked up from the sheet of paper and looked at the sixteen year old girl "No I didn't." he said with honesty

She nodded enthusiastically enjoying the ability to reminisce about her younger days when her father was still alive "I lived in Okinawa near the US Naval base to be exact."

"Was it hard for you?" he asked

She nodded in response "It was but I soon moved closer to the base for my education." As the night wore on the discussion began to die down until eventually the captain let out a yawn while stretching out her arms "I suppose be getting some sleep now. It was nice to talk with you Mister Harima." She waved and disappeared into the hallway.

He waved half-heartedly "Yeah seeya later." He responded as he continued to dwell on what Wiru had said before being taken prison

After listening on their conversation from the hall Kurz Waber walked into mess hall and up to his comrade in arms "Making nice with the captain are yah?" The blonde haired sergeant teased placing a hand on Harima's shoulder and took a seat next to him while stealing away a cup of pudding while the ex-delinquent wasn't looking.

The statement was enough to earn Harima's attention "WHAT? NO IT ISN'T LIKE THAT! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" He said defensively with raised hands and head shaking vigorously from side-to-side, not wanting a misunderstanding to arise where he and the captain were in some kind of relationship.

Kurz waved a hand dismissively letting Harima know he was just joking "Relax she's more interested in our accident prone Sergeant Sagara" the delinquent let out a relieved sigh and once again became focused on the sheet of music in front of him.

"Really?" he asked lamely strumming random chords on his acoustic guitar.

Noticing how distracted the fellow sergeant was acting Waber supported his head on his hand and turned his attention to Harima with a sly look in his cornflower blue eyes "Yeah but he's too thick headed to realise it and seeing as you're as dense as he is I wouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't be able realise someone else's affections for you either." He said acting coyly with a cheeky grin on his face waiting for the ex-delinquent to snap back at him

Kenji nodded absently at what the fellow Mithril soldier was saying "I suppose you're… HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" the dark haired youth shouted after realising what he had just said and dove for Kurz's throat.

The blue eyed male instinctively shot up from the table and watched the former high school student fall into a heap on the metal deck plating of the mess hall "Too late you already agreed with me. Heh! Heh!" he quipped while Harima gave him the death glare through his sunglasses.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The student-turned-soldier shook his fist violently at the sniper and charged directly towards Kurz

The blonde haired German male side stepped as Harima dove for him "WHOA! YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU WOULD THINK SOMEONE WOULD DO THAT!" he laughed a little before running out of the mess hall.

Growling Harima got on his feet and ran to the door and looked down both sides of the corridor and spotted the blonde running towards the hangar "GET BACK HERE BASTARD!" As Kenji chased Kurz throughout the TDD-1 Tuatha De Dannan, the machinations of a secretive organisation known as Amalgam began to take shape as their pawns moved against the capital of Japan so that the ensuing confusion could be used to cover the movements of a man under the alias of Mr Kalium could go unnoticed.


	6. Annouincement

**Announcement**

I will be uploading one more chapter to the story before cutting it off, however the story will continue on as part of a mash-up crossover called Vandread Seed Universe. The pairings shall continue as is as well as the central idea but with something a little extra added, this doesn't mean it will be ending completely but taking on a new form by being continued on in another story. So please bear with me until we get up to the stage where we can continue to follow their adventures again. However if someone would like to continue the story as it is now, please contact me. Otherwise please head to Dark-Infinities hub in the general forums and place your suggestions for the story there.


End file.
